El Color de la Luna Llena
by roxysnape
Summary: *Traduccion: The Color of a Full Moon* Autora: Luce-Depp*De cómo se conocieron y se enamoraron Remus y Tonks. Incluye las partes de ellos en los libros y lo que no se escribió.
1. Una dolorosa presentación

**Traduccion de The Color of the Full Moon **

**Autor: Luce-depp**

**Capítulo 1.- Una dolorosa presentación.**

Nymphadora Tonks se movía intranquilamente en su asiento. No era porque estuviera por primera vez en Grimmauld Place. Ella nunca se había imaginado, ni en un millón de años, que iba a poner los pies en ese lugar aun cuando estaba relacionada con la familia Black. Ella nunca había conocido a su familia materna, excepto a Sirius Black cuando ella era una niña. Tampoco era por el frío entumecedor que se sentía en la cocina. Era por unos ojos azul profundo que se cruzaron con los de ella por unos segundos. Aun cuando habían sido solo unos segundos, sintió ganas de quedarse en ellos como si fuera la última vez que esos ojos pudieran mirarla.

oOoOoOoOo

Todo había empezado unas semanas antes en el Departamento de Aurores. Tonks era una de las mejores Aurores, excepto cuando tropezaba con sus pies. Había sido entrenada por el mismo Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, justo antes de que este se retirara. Ella aún era la "nueva" Auror en el Departamento y por los momentos, todo iba tan lentamente que Tonks tenía un trabajo muy aburrido. Y los días estaban siendo realmente aburridos. Ahora Fudge se comportaba como un idiota. Dumbledore no tenía por qué mentir y mucho menos sobre algo que estuviera relacionado con Voldemort. Ella quería hacer algo más interesante. Sus amigos ya no estaban cerca, algunos se habían mudado y ahora tenían familia, otros estaban de viaje. Se había hecho amiga de Kingsley Shacklebolt quien era mucho mayor que ella, pero era bastante amigable e inteligente. A él fue al único que le explicó cuidadosamente su teoría sobre Dumbledore, y él la comprendió totalmente.

"La vida en el Departamento es un fastidio, ¿no?" preguntó Kingsley mientras le sonreía y se dirigía a su escritorio.

"Si, estoy casi deseando que alguien se meta en problemas solo para tener algo que hacer" se quejó ella, tirando la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo.

Kingsley le hizo señas a alguien y luego se volvió hacia ella.

"No te preocupes, las cosas están tomando su curso" dijo Kingsley con un aire de saber algo más mientras continuaba su camino.

Tonks estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Moody apareció frente a su escritorio. Esto no la sorprendió ya que lo había visto un rato antes conversando con Kingsley.

"Nymphadora…"

"No me llames Nymphadora!" lo regañó juguetonamente.

Moody volteó sus ojos, el mágico y el normal.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo a una reunión con unos conocidos"

"Oh! ¿Quiénes son? ¿Nuevos Aurores? ¿Voy a entrenar a alguien?" preguntó Tonks, y en su emoción golpeó la botella de cerveza de mantequilla sobre su copia de _El Profeta._

Moody se acercó al escritorio y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que el liquido volviera a la botella. Luego casi con un suspiro volvió a hablar.

"Es la Orden del Fénix, nos estamos reuniendo otra vez para…"

"¡LA ORDEN DEL FENIX! WOW! Y tu quieres que asista! No lo puedo creer! He escuchado de la Orden desde que era muy joven y siempre he querido formar parte..." gritó Tonks mientras los otros compañeros en sus escritorios los miraban de manera extraña.

"Tranquila" la interrumpió Moody "¿Quieres que todos escuchen? ¿Qué pasaría si Dawlish está por ahí bajo la maldición _Imperius? _Es una organización secreta Nymphadora, si deseas unirte, tienes que ser discreta! Entonces, ¿quieres venir?"

"¡Puedes apostar que sí!" le respondió en un susurro y guiñando un ojo.

oOoOoOoOo

Después del escalofrío inicial al ir caminando por el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place, Tonks se imaginó qué tipo de fantasmas podían esconderse en un lugar así; ella siguió a Moody a través de un pasillo estrecho. Moody la había ido a buscar a su apartamento y le había dado nueva información. Sirius Black, el hombre que una vez ella había conocido como parte de su familia y al que ahora se dedicaba a buscar, era en realidad inocente y estaría presente en la reunión. Tonks iba observando las paredes, o más bien las telarañas que las cubrían, cuando se encontró volando por el aire, aterrizando fuertemente sobre su espalda. Ella no pudo contener una palabrota mientras pensaba que esa sería su primera impresión ante el grupo, luego un par de manos tomaron las suyas y la ayudaron a ponerse en pie. No esperaba que fueran unas manos suaves, ella había esperado las toscas manos de Moody que siempre eran las que la ayudaban. En vez de eso se encontró cara a cara con el rostro de un hombre que le pareció interesante.

"Remus" dijo Moody ásperamente "Esta es Nymphadora Tonks, la hija de Andromeda, la otra Auror de la que te hablé que cree en Dumbledore"

Pero Tonks no estaba escuchando; ella estaba mirando con curiosidad al hombre. El parecía mayor pero en sus ojos se reflejaban algo de juventud. Estos eran de un color azul, un azul muy oscuro, pero eran amables. No tenían el brillo que ella tenía, pero había vida y juventud en ellos. Tenía algunas cicatrices en su rostro y unas canas prematuras entre sus cabellos castaños. Sus ropas estaban gastadas pero no tenía el mismo aire de descuido de Mundungus Fletcher, quien estaba parado a su derecha. Era como si estuviera forzado a lucir de esa manera, como si estuviera marcado por las pérdidas y el castigo.

Tonks perdió el equilibrio por segunda vez y tropezó, golpeando sobre algo con estruendo. Un grito estalló de repente, seguido por unas cuantas palabras blasfemas que provenían de un hombre de cabello negro que subía por las escaleras gritándole a la otra voz, la cual continuaba diciendo cosas como _"traidores de sangre" _y_ "sangre sucia"._ En poco tiempo se hizo el silencio y todos se volvieron hacia Tonks, quien sonrió en forma de disculpa, a la vez que sentía cómo sus mejillas y su cabello se enrojecían.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no había soltado las manos de Remus, por lo que las dejó caer rápidamente y empezó a buscar el objeto que la había hecho caer, había sido el pie de un troll. Mientras Moody continuaba con las presentaciones, Tonks miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Remus aun la observaba. Su cabeza estaba un poco inclinada y sus cejas casi juntas, como si estuviera confundido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sus miradas se conectaron brevemente antes de que alguien lo llamara y se retirara. Mirando hacia atrás, Lupin capturó su mirada solo por un segundo más antes de continuar su camino.

"Bueno no sería Tonks si no se hubiera caido" dijo Sirius sonriendo a todos alrededor.

Los que conocían a Tonks empezaron a reírse incluyéndose ella misma; cuando se es tan torpe es más fácil reírse de sí mismo. Le tomó un momento olvidarse de que estaba mirando a los ojos de un supuesto asesino psicópata. El aun tenía el cabello negro, pero aquel rostro que una vez había sido bien parecido estaba demacrado y cansado, ya no tenía aquel aire altanero y elegante, pero se veía mejor que en las fotos de Azkaban que había visto. Era difícil hacer a un lado las ganas de atacarlo, pero con un suspiro profundo, se olvidó de todo.

"Y no sería Lunático, si no viene a rescatar a aquellos que él cree que no pueden salvarse por sí mismo" dijo Sirius en voz baja como si deseara estar lejos de los oídos de Lupin.

"Hey! He aprendido a salvarme a mí misma, muchas gracias!" contestó Tonks, para su tranquilidad, con su usual encanto casi varonil.

"Bueno esa fue una buena manera de probarlo. Ni siquiera ha pasado un minuto y ya estabas en el piso!" Sirius le sonrió y abrazó a su prima segunda, mientras los demás se enfilaban escaleras abajo, por donde Lupin se había ido, para iniciar la primera reunión.

"¿Cómo está mi pequeña prima?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está mi primo asesino y psicópata?" preguntó Tonks.

Sirius se rió de ella y puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras bajaban por la escalera y entraban a la primera reunión.

oOoOoOoOo

Si Tonks se había quejado antes de aburrimiento, luego de unas pocas reuniones, ahora solo podía quejarse de la falta de tiempo. Tonks encontró su lugar en el grupo rápidamente. Ella y Bill eran los más jóvenes pero eso no le preocupaba, ella podía seguir con sus propias travesuras. Los padres de Bill, Molly y Arthur, eran las personas más simpáticas que había conocido. Molly inmediatamente le dijo que estaba muy delgada y que se aseguraría de que la haría comer bien en las cenas que prepararía. Su truco favorito era hacer flotar algún objeto detrás de Moody para ver su ojo mágico girando locamente. Ella no vio a Lupin en la siguiente reunión. Sirius había dicho que estaba enfermo. En la otra reunión vio a Lupin discutiendo en privado con Snape. Remus le sonrió durante otra reunión, después de que ella sugiriera que las guardias debían hacerse en pares, solo porque sabía que sería aburrido hacerlas sin tener a nadie a quien molestar. Tonks se sentía alegre porque su extraño comportamiento hacia él se había detenido. Ella pasaba algunas noches en Grimmauld Place con Sirius y cualquiera que se quedara. Sirius había resultado ser mejor de lo que ella esperaba, le recordaba a los chicos con los que se divertía en el Colegio.

oOoOoOoOo

Fue durante la cuarta reunion de la Orden que las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Luego de conseguir un lugar entre Moody y Molly Weasley, ella empezó a moverse incómodamente en su asiento por causa de esos amables y oscuros ojos azules. Haberse sentado al lado de Moody había sido una mala idea, él le llamó la atención por lo que todos la miraron desde el otro lado de la mesa. Algo estaba completamente mal, ella podía ser torpe, pero timida y nerviosa, esa no era su forma de ser. Solo podía ser a causa de sus nervios. Su primera guardia estaba próxima y por lo que había explicado Dumbledore, podía llegar a ser peligroso, porque podrían encararse con algunos Mortifagos, incluso con el mismo Voldemort. Asi que en vez de concentrarse, intentó hacerle travesuras a Moody. Hacerlo reír era un arte que parecía conocer solo ella. Cuando iba a levantar su varita sintió esos ojos azul profundo que la miraban, haciéndole sentir un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo.

"Mis disculpas Nymphadora, estoy consciente de que este discurso se está alargando" era la voz de Dumbledore.

Tonks, quien no estaba prestando atención, de pronto se encontró siendo el centro de atención ya que todos la estaban mirando. Al sentir la mirada de Dumbledore ella tuvo el extraño sentimiento de que estaba siendo examinada por rayos X a través de esos ojos azul eléctrico.

"Huh?" Tonks lo miró mientras él empezaba a reir.

"Tonks cariño, tu cabello ha cambiado de color cada cinco segundos" dijo Molly con una tierna sonrisa.

"Oh lo lamento, sucede cuando yo estoy… " Tonks hizo una pausa, ¿qué podía decir? Su mente se había ido a un lugar donde aparecía Remus Lupin. " cuando estoy cansada".

Ella silenciosamente le dio las gracias a Merlin por su entrenamiento de Auror que le había enseñado a pensar en una buena excusa rápidamente. Ademas de eso o el hecho de que ella sabía que nadie en aquella mesa sabía mucho de metamorfomagos. Dumbledore le sonrió y continuó con la reunión. Tonks se sentó derecha y se concentró en su cabello, un hormigueo recorrió su cuero cabelludo cambiando su cabello a un azul brillante. Ella miró a los demás en la mesa y todos estaban viendo a Dumbledore, pero una vez más se encontró con la mirada de Remus. El le sonrió brevemente y levantó sus cejas como si estuviera burlandose del color de su cabello. Fue entonces cuando Tonks pudo ver al joven detrás de sus cicatrices; era su sonrisa que mostraba su verdadero "color".

oOoOoOoOo

Mas tarde Tonks y el resto de la Orden compartían con sus vasos de whisky de fuego un brindis antes de la cena. Tonks y Bill estaban juntos frente al fuego. No se veían desde que estaban en Hogwarts y no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar entre las reuniones, Remus había pasado cerca de ellos. Ella no había tenido gran interacción con él, pero igual le intrigaba mucho, todo acerca de él parecía un misterio.

"¿Quién es él, Bill?" le preguntó Tonks intentando sonar casual.

"Remus Lupin? El estuvo en la Orden original, era amigo de Sirius y… " Bill bajo el tono de su voz "… de James y Lily".

"¿Cómo es que nunca escuché nada de él, ni lo he visto antes?"

"Bueno él le gusta tener un bajo perfil, fue lo que me dijo mi padre. Sin embargo es absolutamente un mago brillante"

"Si es tan brillante por qué es tan callado y extraño? No debería vanagloriarse de ser tan bueno? Quiero decir, aun le cuento a la gente que fui la mejor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de mi año. Y tu hermano también, aunque fue el segundo" rió Tonks.

"A Charlie le encanta hacerlo. Pero Lupin es diferente supongo. El tiene sus razones, estoy seguro. Es un poco extraño cuando piensas en el hecho de que su mejor amigo sea Sirius". Respondió Bill mirando a Sirius, quien estaba riendo alto ante los trucos de magia muggle que Arthur estaba realizando y gritando "Eso es lo más cerca que están ellos".

Tonks miro hacia la puerta por donde Lupin había entrado mientras alrededor de ella el salón se había ido vaciando encontrándose al lado de Sirius, quien estaba haciendo chistes sobre Snape y riendo más fuerte. Lupin pronto se unió al pequeño grupo de Kingsley, Sirius y Tonks. Su mano rozó la de ella haciendo que instantáneamente sintiera que su cabello cambiara, pero ella no podía ver a qué color. El pequeño circulo se volvió hacia ella con sonrisas y curiosidad hasta que Lupin fue el que habló.

"Aqui vas otra vez, rojo es una buena elección, verdad Sirius?"

"Bueno mientras no sea verde estoy feliz. Combinaría muy bien con esta casa si lo pones verde…" Sirius contestó con una sonrisa burlona y viendo a las paredes.

oOoOoOoOo

"Bueno tengo que irme" interrumpio Lupin a Sirius, quien estaba contando una larga historia sobre Hogwarts y unas personas que se hacían llamar los Merodeadores y de los que Tonks nunca había escuchado antes. "Mi guardia comienza en 20 minutos".

El abrazó a Molly y estrechó las manos de los demás, cuando se volvió hacia Tonks le estiró su mano, ella la estrechó e instantáneamente sintió un hormigueo en su cuero cabelludo y supo que su cabello había cambiado a un color rojo. Los ojos de Lupin se dirigieron a su cabello y le sonrió.

"Vaya! solo estás luciendote, Dora!" refunfuñó Sirius

"Fue bueno verte Nymphadora, gran idea la de la otra noche. Espero que tengas más ideas para la próxima" Lupin se acercó un poco más y le susurró "Aunque me gusta más cuando haces levitar cosas sobre Moody"

El se echó para atrás, sonriéndole discretamente y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Una sonrisa nació en su rostro mientras lo veía salir por la puerta. Al darse cuenta de que Molly la estaba observando, rápidamente se volvió hacia Sirius haciendo una nota mental de mantener su cabello de color rojo para las próximas reuniones

Algo estaba realmente mal en ella, pensó Tonks.


	2. La necesidad de mirar

**Traduccion de The Color of the Full Moon **

**Autor: Luce-depp**

**Capítulo 2.- La necesidad de mirar**

"Así que contamos con los Weasleys, incluyendo a Bill y Charlie. Kinglsey, Diggle y Podmore están de vuelta, Snape…" Ojoloco fue interrumpido por un sonoro gruñido en el lado opuesto de la mesa del salón de comer del Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place.

"Snape!" refunfuñó Sirius. "Qué cosa buena puede hacer Quejiquis? Bañarnos a todos con su grasa?" se burló Sirius, mientras le daba un codazo a Remus Lupin quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Lupin tomó aire para tranquilizarse sin que Sirius lo notara; para él era difícil burlarse de Snape, después de lo que había hecho por él durante su estancia en Hogwarts dos años atrás. Y menos ahora que volvía a hacerle la poción pero Sirius aún no sabía que Snape lo estaba ayudando.

"¿Podemos continuar Black?" Moody se detuvo mirando a Sirius "También contamos con Nymphadora Tonks…"

"¿La hija de Andrómeda?" Sirius volvió a interrumpirlo, levantándose de su asiento.

"Si, recuerdas a Andrómeda? Ella se casó y tuvo una hija, ella estuvo bajo mi tutela en el Departamento de Aurores antes de mi retiro, podemos contar con ella, dado que su madre…"

Lupin observó la habitación mientras permanecía en su asiento. El nunca había estado en Grimmauld Place; Sirius nunca los había traido mientras vivió aquí, ni siquiera en las vacaciones de verano. El único lugar al que acostumbraban a ir era a la casa de James. Este lugar era espeluznante y demasiado oscuro, las telarañas habitaban en cada esquina y había constantes ruidos en los pisos superiores, como si alguien arrastrara los pies. Era el lugar menos placentero que había visto, era difícil imaginar que allí hubiera vivido una familia por tantos años.

El grupo frente a él era muy pequeño, lo que le hacía extrañar a los que no estaban. Aberforth no había vuelto, Fenwick estaba muerto, los Longbottom estaban en St. Mungo, los McKinnon habían sido asesinados, los Prewett también y eso que Lupin siempre pensó que ellos eran los mejores magos de su edad. Edgar Bones estaba desaparecido y por supuesto, James y Lily se habían ido. Aun cuando el tiempo había pasado, perder a James y a Lily había sido lo más difícil de superar. Luego fue duro encontrar a uno de sus mejores amigos, al que creía responsable de su muerte, pero después se enteró de que no había sido él sino Peter. El extrañaba los ojos verdes de Lily; extrañaba cómo James ponía en primer lugar a su esposa, la mirada en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Harry y la manera en que ambos lo hacían sentir mucho mejor cuando todo estaba en peligro. Lupin dirigió su mirada al final de la mesa, al lugar donde acostumbraban a sentarse. El daría cualquier cosa por ver a James alborotándose el cabello distraídamente o a Lily sonriéndole. _¿Por qué ellos? _Pensó él _¿Por qué si no lo merecían? _Se habían ido, todos se habían ido.

Este pequeño grupo de cinco era la nueva Orden, aunque sonara patético.

"Doge está dispuesto a ayudar al igual que Hestia Jones, por lo que creo que es todo por el momento. ¿Alguna pregunta sobre Potter?" continuo Moody.

La atención de Lupin volvió inmediatamente a la reunión. Lupin se había prometido cuidar de Harry, como si James se lo hubiera pedido.

"No puedo permitir que Harry salga del cuidado de sus tíos en este momento" Dumbledore levantó la mano hacia Sirius quien tuvo la intención de interrumpirlo "Pero lo traeremos pronto. Es importante no pasarle ninguna información sobre la Orden todavía"

"Cuidado!" gritó Sirius "Llamas cuidado lo que ellos hacen con él! Además, el chico tiene derecho a saber Albus!"

Lupin no podía entender el nuevo proceder de Dumbledore hacia Harry, pero sabía, dado lo mucho que Albus cuidaba de él, que tenía sus razones y sus lógicas para su plan.

oOoOoOoOo

Había pasado una semana y la primera reunión de la nueva Orden se acercaba rápidamente. Lupin se sentó junto a Molly y Arthur Weasley frente al fuego para calentarse un poco antes de subir a buscar las sillas.

"No era una familia muy hogareña la que vivía aquí" dijo Molly Weasley mientras miraba las paredes desnudas y grises.

"Bueno cuando estas orgullos de tener un hijo que es un Mortifago, no creo que lo demás les importara mucho. Además, ¿no viste todas esas cabezas en las paredes?... ¿Sirius está bien?, Remus" Arthur se volvió hacia Remus al hacer la pregunta.

Lupin asintió, pensando que realmente no le había preguntado a Sirius cómo se sentía al estar de vuelta en su casa. Sabía lo mucho que la detestaba por lo mucho que se quejaba durante sus días en Hogwarts. Pero cuando Harry dejó Hogwarts después del Torneo, Dumbledore insistió en que Sirius buscara un lugar decente. El apareció frente a la puerta de la casa de los padres de Lupin aquella noche con las malas noticias. Días después Dumbledore los contactó para reorganizar la Orden y fue cuando Sirius ofreció su casa.

Molly y Arthur continuaron conversando mientras Lupin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Molly decidió subir las escaleras para echar un vistazo. Hubo entonces un gran grito seguido por otro más alto lleno de palabras que Lupin no alcanzaba a entender. Su mano sujetó rapidamente su varita y la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe mostrando a una Molly temblorosa.

"Yo vi una.. una.. cosa… grité y, y, cuando voltee había una pintura grotesca detrás de esas cortinas y empezó a gritarme!" sollozaba Molly.

"Callate vieja arpía!" fue el grito que provino del vestíbulo notándose la molestia de Sirius, quien iba dando saltos por la escalera.

Lupin corrió también escaleras arriba. Al llegar a la pintura encontró a Sirius intentando cerrar las cortinas. Lupin tomó su varita y murmuró _silencio_ en el mismo momento que la pintura gritaba "Porquería en la Casa de Los Black!"

Se hizo el silencio. Sirius se dirigió a una puerta cercana y Lupin lo siguió.

"Esa vieja miserable! Yo sabía que había hecho algo, pero esa pintura es lo peor!" Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro y mientras gritaba casi en el mismo tono que la pintura.

"Si no te molesta que te pregunte, pero… ¿qué fue eso?" preguntó Lupin sentándose en una de las camas.

"Eso, Lunático, era mi querida madre" contestó Sirius mientras apaciguaba sus pasos y pateaba la cabecera de la cama. "Es su retrato y reacciona con los ruidos, fue lo que descubrí. Es algo como una maldición, ni siquiera Dumbledore ni Moody pudieron hacer algo".

"Tendremos que ser cuidadosos entonces. Quizás cuando empiecen la limpieza alguien conseguirá la forma de deshacer la maldición" dijo Lupin esperanzado.

"Que no daría por no estar en este lugar!" gruñó Sirius dejándose caer en el piso con la cabeza entre sus manos "Creía que cuando había dejado este lugar nunca regresaría, y mírame, ahora estoy atrapado aquí. Es casi tan malo como estar en Azkaban"

Lupin miró a Sirius conteniendo un escalofrío, sintiendo un recuerdo de Azkaban pasando a través de él. Sentado ahí se sentía inútil, no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglar la situación, Sirius necesitaba estar solo. Este se levantó y salió de la habitación mientras Lupin se quedaba sentado sobre la cama. Luego de un largo rato pensando, una voz habló detrás de él.

"Oh Dios, el chico se ha quejado, no es cierto?"

Lupin se volvió lentamente y vio a una persona desapareciendo dentro de una pintura y dejándola vacía.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La noche llegó rápidamente y la reunión estaba por comenzar, Lupin estaba sentado con Sirius, Molly y Arthur abajo en la cocina. Nadie hablaba, los Weasley obviamente estaban nerviosos y Sirius seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos desde el incidente con la pintura. Poco a poco todo el mundo había llegado y, finalmente, la única persona que estaban esperando era a Moody y a quienquiera que traía con él.

El subió las escaleras al oír el chasquido de la puerta principal. En cuanto entró en el hall de entrada quien fuera que estuviera ahí le hizo mirar dos veces. No era su piel joven pálida, ni la indumentaria ni su pelo de color azul brillante, era que ella estaba volando por el aire.

Remus se sintió mal por ella, se arrodilló y extendió sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse cuando le escuchó un _mierda _saliendo de sus labios, en un susurro. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus manos la tocaron y por poco la suelta. Sus ojos tenían la misma mirada chispeante de Lily. Lupin la levantó y continuo mirandola con curiosidad.

"Remus" dijo Moody ásperamente "Esta es Nymphadora Tonks, la hija de Andromeda, la otra Auror de la que te hablé que…"

Remus no se había dado cuenta de que aún sostenía sus manos; él estaba cautivado, nunca creyó volver a ver esa chispa. El vió como en un lento movimiento ella volvía a tropezarse y chocaba contra el paragüero. Al tropezar él la sostuvo firmemente para ayudarla a mantenerse de pie. Un chillido estridente invadió la casa, la Sra. Black comenzó nuevamente y un segundo grito se inició. Sirius obviamente había aparecido para hacerse cargo. Justo cuando el grito se ahogaba en algo como "Sangre sucia", Lupin sintió que sus manos caían porque ella rápidamente las había soltado.

"Bueno, ya que estamos aquí porque no empezamos, Nymphadora si sigues por aquella puerta..."

Remus no podía apartar la vista de esa chica que estaba frente a él; su cabello había cambiado del azul brillante a un violeta oscuro en cuestión de segundos. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron mientras él se sentía algo confundido.

"Lupin!" gritó una voz detrás de él y se volvió para ver a Sirius mirando a la chica con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

_Claro_, pensó Lupin, _ellas siempre van por Sirius_. Con una mirada más hacia la chica, se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina. El escuchó a alguien detrás de él riendo mientras caminaba, con un suspiro abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Dumbledore parado frente a la chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas de su túnica.

"¿Ya están todos aquí, Remus?"

"Si Señor, están todos arriba, Moody acaba de llegar"

Lupin advirtió la mirada de Dumbledore mientras escuchaba las risas escaleras arriba, él sabía sobre su poder de legeremancia y temía que Dumbledore lo usara en ese momento. No quería que viera sus pensamientos.

"¿Todo bien Remus?" preguntó Dumbledore pacientemente.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" replicó Lupin con un poco de pánico en su voz.

"Es solo que no esperaba que estuvieras aqui abajo tu solo. Pensé que querías compartir cualquier momento gracioso con Sirius" le dijo a Lupin sonriendo.

Lupin sólo pudo asentir mientras los demás iban entrando para inicar la reunión.

oOoOoOoOo

La reunion no fue muy complicada, solo hablaron de cosas administrativas, una discusión sobre lo que Voldemort estaba preparando con sus conocidos mortifagos. La chica, Nymphadora, se había sentado al lado de Moody y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo riendo con Sirius y haciendo reír a los que tenía cerca. Sin embargo cada vez que Lupin la miraba, y ella se daba cuenta, su sonrisa se desvanecía y desviaba la vista, sólo volvía a mirarlo cuando creía que él no la estaba observando. Ella lo debe saber.

oOoOoOoOo

Días después, Lupin regresó para otra reunión, había estado ausente en la última ya que se había transformado. Snape, quien vino a esta reunión, lo llamo para hablar aparte.

"Remus" dijo con su tono normal de desagrado "Quería tener unas palabras contigo acerca de la poción matalobos"

Remus asintió con la cabeza hacia los asientos más lejanos de la mesa, tan lejos de la gente como fuera posible, con todo el alboroto que venía desde el radio y Nymphadora tomando de las manos a Molly para hacerla bailar con ella, lo hacía más fácil.

"Cuando el colegio comience no voy a poder hacer la poción como Dumbledore me lo pidió" el se detuvo como si estuviera disfrutando el hecho de tener ese poder sobre Lupin. "Así que tendrás que buscar a quien sea que te ayudó el último año, visto que no eres capaz de hacerla tu mismo"

Lupin ignoró los insultos y se quedó pensando por un momento. El último año no había tomado la poción, por lo que tuvo que esconderse y sufrir los dolores de la transformación como siempre. No era una buena opción, pero no conocía a nadie que pudiera prepara la poción y sus intentos nunca habían sido lo suficientemente buenos para mantenerlo en control.

"Está bien. Muy bien, Severus. Gra-cias" tartamudeó, mirando de reojo a Nymphadora quien se encontraba girando alrededor de Sirius, el cual había tomado el lugar de Molly para bailar con ella.

Su risa resonaba en sus oídos, era el sonido de la juventud, aquel que había dejado atrás hacía dos años cuando había abandonado Hogwarts. Esa risa inconfundible era tan contagiosa que lo hizo sonreír, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que enfrentar las próximas transformaciones sin la poción.

oOoOoOoOo

Para la siguiente reunión Dumbledore estaba más serio. Hasta el momento lo que sabían era que debían proteger una profecía, y Lupin sospechaba que Dumbledore no había dicho todo lo que sabía. Su primera guardia se acercaba y esto lo atemorizaba un poco ya que debían adentrarse en el ministerio durante la noche. Cuando estaba perdido en la idea de que haciendo eso era posible que lo capturaran y lo detuvieran, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Tal vez podrían hacerse las guardias entre dos?" Nymphadora Tonks opinó serenamente pero Lupin detectó algo de nervios en su voz.

Todos se voltearon a verla.

"Quiero decir, no es que tenga miedo" dijo ella riéndose "No sería inteligente hacerlas solos, lo que quiero decir es que si alguien está en problema o es capturado, habría otro para ayudar o para protegerlo"

"Muy buena idea Nymphadora!" Dumbledore le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Lupin no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. El no podía entender porque escuchar sus ideas le había hecho sonreír.

Mientras la reunión se desarrollaba, el ojo mágico de Moody empezó a girar, lo cual hizo que Lupin se distrajera. Cuando lo miró bien se dio cuenta de que Nymphadora estaba agitando su varita, logrando que una copa que estaba sobre la chimenea se moviera sobre la cabeza de Moody y luego la volvía a su lugar. Al entender lo que ocurría, sonrió otra vez.

oOoOoOoOo

La siguiente reunión, Lupin se encontró sentado en una de las cabeceras de la mesa. Aunque Nymphadora no lo sabía, él estaba al tanto de su juego y esperaba con anticipación el giro del ojo de Moody. El vió las manos de Tonks moverse por debajo de la mesa, estaba girando la varita y luego la miró, dándose cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando también. De pronto el color de su cabello cambió del purpura a un verde brillante en un segundo. Luego, cuando volvió a notar el movimiento de sus manos, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, y su cabello cambió del verde brillante al rosado. Ella dejó de mirarlo pero su cabello continuó cambiando de colores a cada minuto. Lupin estaba asombrado y confundido, miró a su alrededor y todas las mirabas estaban dirigidas hacia la chica, menos la de Dumbledore.

"Mis disculpas Nymphadora, estoy consciente de que este discurso se está alargando"

"¿Huh?" dijo Tonks, mostrándose un poco aturdida mientras Dumbledore sonreía.

"Tonks cariño, tu cabello ha cambiado de color cada cinco segundos" dijo Molly con una tierna sonrisa.

"Oh lo lamento, sucede cuando yo estoy… " Tonks hizo una pausa, y Lupin se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo. "…cuando estoy cansada".

Al mirarla una vez más, Remus vio que su cabello estaba de un color azul brillante otra vez. Ella se dio cuenta de su mirada y Lupin sonrió y levantó una ceja, algo poco habitual en él.

oOoOoOoOo

Al finalizar la reunion, Lupin se acercó a Dumbledore para tener con él una corta charla sobre su próxima guardia y cuando regresó a la cocina, el olor de la sopa de cebolla y el whisky de fuego entró por sus fosas nasales. Vio a Sirius, Nymphadora y a Kingsley conversando y riendo.

Mientras se unía al grupo, sintió que una de sus manos rozaba una piel suave y familiar. Había rozado la mano de la chica. Cuando la miró para disculparse, su cabello habia cambiado a un color rojo brillante en un instante.

"Aqui vas otra vez, rojo es una buena elección, ¿verdad Sirius?" preguntó Lupin

"Bueno mientras no sea verde estoy feliz. Combinaría muy bien con esta casa si lo pones verde…" Sirius contestó con una sonrisa burlona y viendo a las paredes.

Cuando Sirius empezó con otra de sus historias, Lupin sonrió recordando la primera vez que había sentido esa piel sobre la suya. Era la primera vez en muchos años que veía unos ojos como esos. Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo corría y que debía irse.

"Bueno tengo que irme" interrumpió Lupin durante una de las historias de los Merodeadores de Sirius. "Mi guardia comienza en 20 minutos".

Abrazó a Molly y estrechó las manos de los demás, cuando se volvió hacia Nymphadora no supo qué hacer por lo que lentamente estiró la mano. Ella la estrechó y Remus vió unos destellos rojos en su cabello.

"Vaya! No dejas de exhibirte, Dora!" se burló Sirius

"Fue bueno verte Nymphadora, gran idea la de la otra noche. Espero que tengas más ideas para la próxima" Lupin se acercó un poco más y le susurró "Aunque me encanta verte hacer levitar cosas sobre Moody"

Se separó de ella, le sonrió sinceramente y se dirigió a la puerta, mirando su mano y deleitándose con su toque.

oOoOoOoOo

La guardia no era nada del otro mundo. Estar sentado frente a una puerta con una capa de invisibilidad no era tan interesante como parecía ser. El se quedó mirando su mano por lo que parecieron horas. Ella pareció dispuesta a darle la mano, a tocarlo, quizá ella no lo sabía. Quizás él le cayera bien pero eso sería solo hasta que descubriera su terrible secreto, luego ella lo rechazaría.

Todo era sólo un sueño. ¿Como alguien tan perfecto, tan integro, querría ser amigo de un hombre como él?


	3. Cayendo por ella

**Traduccion de: The Color of the Full Moon**

**Autor: Luce-depp**

**Capítulo 3.- Cayendo por ella**

"Si, también puedo hacer un pico de pato. Observa!" Nymphadora Tonks se concentró muy bien y sintiendo un escalofrio recorriendo su nariz, formó el pico de un pato en su rostro.

"¡Wao!" dijo una impresionada Ginny Weasley. "¿Cuándo me enseñaras a hacerlo? Quiero aprender a hacerlo para darle un buen susto a Ron!"

Tonks se rió, la gente siempre quería saber cómo lo hacía y le encantaba tener un poder que era único.

"No puedes, tienes que nacer con esta habilidad. Mi madre me contó que cuando era una bebé cambiaba el color de mi cabello cada semana. Pero realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo hasta que cumplí diez. Era grandioso poder hacer travesuras ya que podía cambiar mi apariencia".

"Oh!" dijo Ginny, dejando caer un poco la cabeza "aun así, es genial"

"Gracias. Hey! Después de la cena puedo mostrarte el truco para hacer bien las bombas fétidas" le dijo Tonks mientras abría la puerta de la cocina.

Había pasado una semana desde que Tonks se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba cambiar su actitud frente a Remus Lupin.

"No voy a estar en silencio frente a él, voy a ser normal… voy a ser…" se dijo frente al espejo del baño en su apartamento en Londres.

Gracias a Dios esta promesa consigo misma coincidió con la semana en que los Weasley se mudaron a Grimmauld Place, y desde entonces ella estaba siempre con los más jóvenes de la familia. Ginny era la más fácil de impresionar. Y aunque Tonks lograba comportarse durante las reuniones de la Orden, por otro lado pensaba dónde estaba la diversión de ser así todo el tiempo.

Tonks tomó asiento al lado de Ginny y frente a Fred y George. Ellos tres eran sus favoritos. Fred y George habían sido un poco serios cuando la conocieron, ya que como era mayor, la trataron como a los otros adultos. Hasta que vieron el interés de ella por los productos que ellos estaban inventando y les prometió que no les diría nada a los demás, así que empezaron a bromear con ella y a mostrarle sus otros inventos. Un día, Tonks accidentalmente se comió un caramelo de una caja que estaba en la cocina. Inmediatamente empezó a vomitar de una manera espectacular y solo se detuvo cuando los gemelos corrieron a buscar otro caramelo ya que Molly los había reprendido fuertemente.

Desde entonces los gemelos les mostraba sus nuevos inventos con sincera emoción. Tonks tuvo la ligera sospecha de que lo hacían porque se sentían culpables de haberla hecho vomitar frente a todos los Weasley y frente a Sirius. Aunque ella se sentía un poco satisfecha porque buena parte del vomito había caído sobre Mundungus.

Al momento de que Tonks tomaba asiento, Ginny le pidió que hiciera lo del pico de pato para que le mostrara a Ron y para disfrute de Ginny la cara de Ron cambió inmediatamente a una de horror. Tonks y Ginny empezaron a reírse mientras Ron fruncía el entrecejo. Fred y George empezaron a reírse también.

"Pobre Ron! No te preocupes! El pato no te atrapara mientras yo esté cerca" se burló Fred, mientras movia sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Ginny comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Tonks, quien intentaba parecer que estaba escuchando a Sirius, resopló mientras se tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla, ensuciándose toda la cara y justo en ese momento mientras se limpiaba, escuchó a Molly hablando en voz alta por encima del alboroto.

"Remus! Que bueno que hayas podido venir"

Tonks miró hacia arriba, y parado frente a ella estaba Remus Lupin, vestido con sus ropas gastadas y con una apariencia de cansado. El la miró con una mezcla de confusión y pena. Una mirada de horror, como la que había visto en el rostro de Ron unos momentos antes, cruzó por su cara. Resoplar era algo que siempre le provocaba mucha risa al igual que a los demás, pero algo en la mirada de Remus la hizo sentirse avergonzada. Ella se tragó lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo sin parecer nerviosa.

"Hola Remus" murmuró.

El apenas le sonrió y caminó con lentitud hasta sentarse al lado de Sirius; Tonks no pudo dejar de notar lo cansado que se veía.

oOoOoOoOo

Apenas dos días después, Tonks se encontraba en compañía otra vez de Ginny, Fred y George. Los gemelos estaban explicándole su último invento, las orejas extensibles. Estas les permitían escuchar las reuniones a través de las puertas.

"¿Así que funcionan en cualquier tipo de puerta o pared?" les preguntó Tonks.

"Si, las hemos probado en todas las puertas de aquí" dijo George orgulloso.

"Y estamos esperando a volver a Hogwarts para probarlas allá también" finalizó Fred.

"Wow" Tonks se había quedado sin palabras mientras sostenía un pedacito de algo parecido a un cordón carnoso entre sus dedos. "Puedo probarlas"

"Adelante" contestaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Tonks se dirigió al rellano de la habitación de Sirius mientras George la conectaba para ella. Tonks solo lograba escuchar a Sirius murmurando de vez en cuando y el ruido de papeles como si los estuviera arrugando y lanzándolos al suelo. Pero todo sonaba como si ella estuviera dentro de la habitación.

"Esto es poderosamente brillante chicos! ¿Creen que pueda llevarme una de estas al trabajo para escuchar a mis compañeros? Me encantaría escuchar lo que dice Scrimgeour en su oficina" dijo sin volverse hacia ellos.

"Esta bien! Quédense con todas" suspiró Tonks al ver que ellos no le respondían.

"¿Chicos?" preguntó otra vez, aun sin voltear a verlos.

Tonks se dio la vuelta al notar que el silencio se mantenía. Remus Lupin estaba entre Ginny y Fred, con su túnica de viaje, luciendo impaciente y sin el más mínimo atisbo de parecer divertido.

"Disculpen" dijo serenamente y pasó por un lado de Tonks para abrir la puerta.

Al tiempo que cerró la puerta tras de sí, Fred, George y Ginny rompieron a reírse a carcajadas. Tonks quedó aturdida. Ella no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué siempre él la encontraba cuando parecía una tonta.

"¿Has visto su cara?" bromeó Ginny.

Tonks estaba empezando a reír cuando escuchó una voz ronca por medio de la Oreja Extensible que aun mantenía pegada a su oído.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Sirius.

"Sólo es Nymphadora Tonks" suspiró Remus.

Tonks sintió un golpe en su estomago, _sólo es_ Tonks!. Ella despegó inmediatamente la oreja extensible de su oído. Se encontraba frente a tres adolescentes que reían a carcajadas y no tuvo más opción que reír con ellos en vez de fruncir el ceño como hubiera deseado. Sin embargo ella no era una buena actriz porque Ginny parecía haberse dado cuenta de su estado, juzgando por cómo la estaba viendo.

oOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente hubo otra larga reunión de la Orden. Dumbledore dedicó la mayor parte de ella a destacarle a Mundungus la importancia de su misión con Harry. Tonks se había emocionado con la idea de tener la oportunidad de seguirlo y de observarlo un poco, era lo que había supuesto que sería su trabajo. Sin embargo su primera guardia era en unas pocas semanas e iba a ser en el Ministerio. Tonks había empezado a tomar más en serio estas reuniones después de que Dumbledore les había informado lo que estaban cuidando. Pero aun así, Tonks tenía la idea de que Dumbledore estaba diciendo un poco menos de lo que realmente sabía.

oOoOoOoOo

Tonks algunas veces ayudaba a los Weasley en la limpieza de Grimmauld Place. Habían empezado con la cocina y aunque terminaron sin su ayuda casi parecía nueva, aunque seguía sintiéndose fría, húmeda y gris. Un día, Tonks, Sirius y los Weasley estaban limpiando el comedor, o al menos hacerlo más cómodo. Ella se encargó de que la mesa flotara en el aire para ayudar a Bill y Sirius. Todos limpiaron rápidamente la alfombra debajo. Tonks sabía que era inútil. Parecía que la alfombra estaba encantada ya que el polvo seguía ahí sin importar lo mucho que Ron, Ginny y Molly lo sacudieran. Una chica llamada Hermione, que a Tonks le pareció que era novia de Ron, había llegado el día anterior y se encontraba con la nariz pegada en un libro de Sirius buscando algún hechizo o encantamiento para remover el polvo. Había sido inútil, y eso que Molly tenía una enorme habilidad con los encantamientos para limpiar una casa.

Tonks se alejó de Sirius y Bill para decirle a Molly que tal vez la alfombra estuviera hechizada, cuando escuchó una voz ronca gritándole.

"Nymphadora! Ten cuidado!"

Ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Remus mirándola con inquietud y con un brazo hacia ella para sostenerla.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo. Molly empujó a Ron y a Ginny. Tonks, observó cómo la mesa caía, y dio un salto para esquivarla pero al hacerlo tropezó con la túnica de Lupin, y cayó sobre la alfombra.

Tonks había quedado con la cara pegada al piso; la caída le había sacado el aire. Escuchó la mesa caer muy cerca. Luego, cuando se iba a poner en pie, escuchó un estornudo que venía de un lado. Lupin había caído con ella y parecía que la cantidad de polvo que se había soltado de la alfombra cuando cayeron le había entrado en la nariz.

Todos en la habitación empezaron a reír al ver que Lupin continuaba estornudando. Sirius estaba doblado de la risa, sosteniendo su estomago y con voz tensa y sin aliento decía cosas como "la expresión en su cara" y "ella no pudo haber caído mejor"

Tonks empezó a reírse con los demás. Lupin tenía una parte de su túnica sobre su rostro y los estornudos parecían haberse calmado pero luego de cada estornudo, la gente empezaba a reir otra vez. Lupin se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano a Tonks. Cuando ella lo miró estaba sorprendida de verlo con el ceño fruncido pero con las mejillas sonrosadas. No había pensado que tal vez ella lo había avergonzado frente a los demás.

Tonks se levantó sola, ignorando la mano extendida de Lupin.

"Bueno Lunatico, al menos podemos decir que al fin has caído por una chica!" se burló Sirius y volvieron todos a reírse.

Tonks sonrió mientras su cabello cambiaba de color. Lupin salió de la habitación con un último estornudo. Sirius corrió tras él murmurando algo y cuando cerró la puerta aumentó el volumen de su voz como para que todos en la habitación lo escucharan.

"Vamos Lunático, era un chiste. Si no intentaras ayudar a quien sea todo el tiempo, probablemente no tendrías que terminar con polvo en tu nariz" Sirius se volvió a reír.

El golpe de la puerta principal cerrándose fue lo que único que escuchó Tonks, con lo que supuso que Lupin se había ido, luego se escucharon los gritos de la Señora Black. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a George y a Fred guardando polvo en sus bolsillos, solo esperaba que no lo utilizaran en los caramelos que estaban inventando.

oOoOoOoOo

Unos días después, Tonks se levantó con mariposas en el estomago, por los nervios que sentía. Estos habían empezado el día anterior y no habían parado desde entonces. Esa noche sería su primera guardia en el Ministerio. Dumbledore había dicho que iba a estar perfectamente bien además de que ella estaba bien capacitada. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada con la idea de que protegería la profecía que podría cambiar el rumbo del mundo mágico.

Ella se apareció en el trabajo, como lo hacía siempre y dedicó gran parte del día a revisar papeles inútiles sobre el peligro de los chivatoscopios y un memorándum acerca de los encubrimientos del Ministerio. Cuando por fin Scrimgeour salió de su oficina bien tarde en la noche, Kingsley apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

"No estés nerviosa, Tonks" dijo con una voz ronca "No es tan malo, lo más difícil es mantenerse despierto"

Tonks se rió y tomó la capa de invisibilidad que le había traído.

"No estoy nerviosa, va a ser divertido" mintió Tonks "¿A quién llamaré si hay problemas? ¿A dónde envío el patronus que nos enseñó Dumbledore?"

Tonks intentaba sonar segura de sí misma, y sinceramente lo estaba. Era una Auror y le encantaban los desafíos, pero no podía dejar de sentirse un poco nerviosa.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que alguien te explicará" le informó Kingsley y con una sonrisa de saber algo más, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándola mas confundida de lo que había estado hasta ahora.

_¿Quién más iba a explicarle si ella estaría por su cuenta?_

oOoOoOoOo

Después de ponerse la capa, y resistiendo las ganas de ir y destrozar la oficina de Scrimgeour para hacerle pagar por todo el trabajo que le había dado, se dirigió a los pisos inferiores del Ministerio. Hacía más frío de lo que ella había anticipado y tenía que caminar con extremo cuidado para evitar el eco de sus pasos. Cuando cruzó la esquina que daba hacia el Departamento de Misterios, la piel de su cuello se erizó, tenía la extraña sensación de que la estaban observando, aunque ella no era visible.

Ella se ubicó frente a la puerta de entrada. Mientras se sentaba en el piso se sintió sonriendo para sí misma. Ahora que se encontraba ahí, sus nervios se habían esfumado. Estaba realmente en su elemento. Ella quería correr en busca de algún problema, aturdir a algún mortífago, y escapar de las garras de la angustia. Lo único que le preocupaba era que estaba sola y esto era mortalmente aburrido. Al transcurrir la primera hora decidió dar una vuelta por el departamento, pero cuando se puso en pie escuchó un ruido cerca de ella. Instintivamente tomó su varita y al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con un hombre. Remus Lupin para ser exacto.

oOoOoOoOo

Tonks no lo entendía pero parpadeó para verificar que realmente era él que estaba ahí.

"Nymphadora, ¿puedes bajar la varita?" tragó Lupin.

Tonks no se había dado cuenta de que tenía su varita apuntando a la garganta de él.

"Lo siento, es que yo… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y no me llames Nymphadora, lo detesto" le exigió, con un indicio de sonrisa en su rostro. Tener a alguien vencido con su varita le había dado un poco de emoción.

"Bueno, Dumbledore y yo pensamos… bueno creí, pensé, que como eres nueva y…" tartamudeó Lupin

"¿Pensaron que no podría cuidarme sola?" lo interrumpió Tonks, sintiendo algo de disgusto creciendo en su pecho.

"No, no es eso... quiero decir..." murmuró Lupin

"¿Acaso parezco una niña indefensa?. Quiero decir, soy una Auror, ¿o no? Hago cosas peligrosas todo el tiempo y no me ha pasado nada" Tonks sentía que su enojo se iba transformando en indignación.

_¿Qué derecho tenía de creer que era una inútil?._ Meditó.

Ella podia sentir el hormigueo en su cabeza y sabía que su cabello estaba cambiando de color mientras aumentaba la voz. La repentina aparición de Lupin la había vuelto a poner nerviosa. Ella odiaba a las personas que pensaban que como era una chica, o un poco torpe, era una inútil.

"Solo porque creas que soy una tonta no quiere decir que lo sea. Da la casualidad que siempre me ves cuando actúo como una tonta…" Tonks continuó pero Lupin la interrumpió.

"Nymphadora," empezó pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada de ella "Lo siento. Tonks. No estoy aquí porque crea que necesites ayuda. Realmente creo todo lo contrario. Es solo que, bueno, Dumbledore nos pidió a Moody, a Kingsley o a mi asistir a los nuevos miembros durante su primera hora de guardia, solo por si acaso. El no quiere poner en riesgo a nadie. Pero no debemos revelarnos o decir algo a la persona. Viendo tu reacción creo que entiendo las razones de Dumbledore".

Tonks lo miró un momento. El parecía tan apenado y tan culpable que se le hacía difícil enojarse con él por lo que su furia se fue evaporando.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te descubriste?" le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Yo… yo no… no lo sé" tartamudeó él.

Se quedó quieto por un momento, mordiendo su labio y Tonks pudo notar cómo se le formaban unas líneas en su frente, lo que le hizo suponer que estaba pensando en algo.

"Es solo que me pareció muy mal estar cerca de ti y no hablar contigo" finalmente dijo Lupin.

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio mientras Tonks digería sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía pasar de ser tan gruñón y grosero cuando habían estado juntos la pasada semana, a ser tan encantador y amable diciéndole cosas como esas?

"¿Me estabas siguiendo hace rato? Cuando di la vuelta en aquella esquina sentí que alguien me estaba observando" preguntó Tonks para romper el silencio.

"Te he estado siguiendo desde que saliste de tu oficina" dijo él luciendo avergonzado "Nymphadora… lo siento… Tonks… en verdad estoy muy apenado y sinceramente no creo que seas una tonta. Y si es posible para ti, puedo pedirte que no le digas a nadie que me revele en tu guardia"

Tonks lo miró pensando que nunca había estado tan cerca de él. Y ahora estaban en un pasillo estrecho mientras él estaba rogándole que guardara un secreto. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara.

"No dire nada si te quedas aquí toda la noche conmigo y me haces compañía. Y si no vuelves a llamarme Nymphadora!"

"Es un trato" dijo Lupin, extendiendo la mano.

Ella la estrechó intentando ignorar el escalofrio en su cuero cabelludo. Lupin le sonrió, luego se sentó en el piso y sonriéndole la invitó a hacer lo mismo. Tonks se sentó mientras Lupin invocaba el hechizo Silencio y otro más que Tonks no conocía, el cual les permitía verse el uno al otro a través de la capa de invisibilidad.

"Entonces, cuentame ¿cómo es Harry Potter?" Tonks no pudo evitar preguntárselo; había estado en su mente desde que Dumbledore había hablado de él en la reunión.

* * *

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
**__**Me encanta saber que ya tengo seguidores en esta historia, gracias Lunalu-chan y miss potter-black.  
**__**Y nuevamente gracias MJLupin27 por seguirme en esta otra aventura! No he olvidado al Lobo Solitario ;) **_

**_Pero el agradecimiento más grande es para Luce-depp, la autora de este fanfic que me permitió traducirlo para ustedes!_**


	4. La revelación de un amanecer

**Capítulo 4.- La revelación de un amanecer**

"Bueno él es exactamente como su padre para empezar. Es un gran mago, creo que él quiere estar a su altura, y está decidido a hacerlo. Juega muy bien el quidditch, pero no sé que pensar de su profecía, ni lo que él hará con ella" Remus Lupin le contó a Nymphadora Tonks, sintiéndose un poco más preocupado por Harry.

"Realmente estás preocupado por él, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Tonks.

Lupin levantó la mirada hacia ella e sintiéndose incomodo. En su mirada había algo de inquietud y admiración por él, algo que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo.

Lupin le sonrió torpemente.

"Si, yo..., supongo que sí"

"¿No los extrañas? A James y a Lily, quiero decir" dijo Tonks, con el mismo tono de preocupación, lo cual hizo estremecer a Lupin.

"Si, y mucho más ahora que regresé a la Orden y ellos no están". Se detuvo un momento, realmente él nunca había hablado de esto con nadie y era extraño hacerlo con una chica con la cual nunca había hablado antes. "Pero está Harry. El se parece mucho a ambos, más de lo que él cree. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Un Dementor había abordado el tren y no sé que fue lo que más me impactó, si ver el Dementor o ver a Harry. Por un momento llegué a pensar que estaba salvando a James, no a Harry. Supongo que es como tener una parte de ambos de vuelta. Cuando le di clases en Hogwarts era como…"

"¿Diste clases en Hogwarts?" lo interrumpió Tonks.

"Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, hace dos años. Por petición de Dumbledore. Pienso que él creía que Harry quería saber más de sus padres por mi, especialmente porque Sirius había escapado". Lupin tragó fuerte, deseando decir sólo lo necesario para que ella no le preguntara la razón de por qué había dado clases por un año solamente o cuál había sido la razón de su renuncia.

"Debe haber sido divertido. Defensa era mi materia favorita" Lupin notó el orgullo en su voz y sonrió.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tonks "¿Qué?"

"Nada. ¿No crees que deberíamos dar una vuelta?" preguntó Lupin, deseando no tener que hablar más de James y Lily.

"Quizás. Si me dices por qué te reías de mi". Tonk le pidió despreocupadamente.

"No era nada, de verdad"

Lupin se levantó y le extendió una mano. Después de mirarlo por unos segundos ella lo aceptó como si esto fuera en contra de su juicio. Mientras Lupin sostenía la puerta para que ella pasara al hacer el recorrido, Tonks lo miró nuevamente.

"¿Volvemos a la pequeña discusión sobre la chica indefensa, Remus?" preguntó ella divertida.

Lupin se detuvo aturdido por un segundo, sintiéndose tenso al pensar en que ella empezaría a gritarle otra vez, pero ella solo estaba sonriendo y luego empezó a reirse.

"No te preocupes, no me estoy riendo de ti sin razón. No es nada" se burló de él.

Ella pasó por debajo de su brazo para traspasar la puerta y la nariz de Lupin se impregnó con una intoxicante, pero hermosa esencia de flores que el nunca había olido antes. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, ambos estaban uno al lado del otro en la oscuridad y él sintió que algo había cambiado. Le tomó gran parte de energía mantenerse en su lugar y no rendirse al irresistible deseo de besarla, lo cual estaba completamente fuera de orden.

"Entonces ¿crees que Dumbledore nos deje ir a buscar a Harry pronto?" dijo Tonks alegre.

Lupin estaba agradecido de que el lugar estuviera a oscuras porque la lucha interna que estaba teniendo seguramente se estaba reflejando en su rostro.

"Eso espero" Lupin logró murmurar.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más y Lupin se apoyó contra la pared, su cabeza zumbaba.

_Ella es tu compañera. Es joven, llena de vida y sana. Nunca, _pensó Lupin.

_¿Y si una parte de ella está pensando lo mismo en este momento?_ Dijo otro de sus pensamientos.

_Ella no debería. Deberías avanzar sobre ella, engañarla con algo. _Argumentó el primer pensamiento.

_Quizás a ella le guste mi secreto. No parece disfrutar con las cosas normales de todas maneras. _Le refutó el segundo pensamiento.

Lupin escapó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Tonks en la oscuridad.

"No me importa estar parada en la oscuridad Remus pero ¿qué estamos haciendo? Iba a darte el honor de abrir la puerta pero si quieres que _la nueva_ lo haga entonces lo haré" dijo Tonks con valentía.

Lupin elevó su varita y pronunció un encantamiento que hizo que la puerta se abriera y se detuviera exactamente donde su varita había apuntado.

"Oh eso fue brillante!" dijo Tonk, sonando asombrada.

Tan pronto como comenzaron, las sensaciones de Lupin parecían haberse detenido. Había luchado contra sus propios pensamientos pero estos se mantenían en un punto que no podía ser posible. Mas que eso, no era justo para Nymphadora, ella merecía alguien mejor que él. Lupin no podía dejar de verla mientras caminaban por el Departamento de Misterios. Le gustaba verla caminado por el lugar. Tenía esa alegría juvenil que él había perdido hacía tanto tiempo. Lupin había tenido que madurar tempranamente y a él le hubiera gustado dejar salir ese niño que era parte de él, pero nunca lo haría.

"Entonces ¿reconoces que él ha vuelto?" preguntó Tonks, sonando distraída mientras se detenían frente a la Profecía de Harry y Voldemort

"Sí. Si Harry y Dumbledore lo dicen, entonces les creo. Creo que Fudge se parece a los Hinkypunks. A donde sea que te lleven, vas a terminar mal" dijo Lupin firmemente.

"Esto va a hacerme sonar como una chiquilla pero cómo fue la última vez, cuando Voldemort era fuerte, ¿es como ahora?" preguntó Tonks sorprendiendo a Remus, ya que ella no lo decía con temor, pero sí con una ansiedad reprimida.

"Sí, era como es ahora. Pero me parece que estamos mejor preparados que antes. Muchos de nosotros somos más viejos, otros son más sabios pero estamos listos para enfrentarnos a los Mortifagos. Realmente estamos en ventaja hasta el momento, ya que estamos resguardando la profecía" Lupin intentaba hablar con más confianza de la que sentía, sinceramente él se sentía tan inquieto como la última vez. Excepto que esta vez, él no tenía a sus mejores amigos a su lado.

"Es extraño, no crees" dijo Tonks inmóvil mirando la profecía "lo que sea el mensaje que tenga esta cosa, cambiará todo"

"Sí, es verdad" murmuró Remus observando de igual forma a la profecía.

"Hey! Veamos si tu o yo tenemos una!" saltó Tonks con emoción.

Una vez más Lupin sonrió ante su espontaneidad mientras ella tomaba su mano y se movian rapidamente en dirección contraria. Obviamente no era él el único que estaba sintiendo algo mientras sus manos se tocaban, porque el cabello de ella estaba cambiando del purpura al azul mientras corrian entre los pasillos. Finalmente dejaron de buscar después de revisar una gran cantidad de estantes, Tonks tropezó varias veces y estuvo cerca de golpear algunas profecías que descansaban en los estantes. Lupin la ayudó al principio pero después no pudo evitar reírse de ella. Lupin miró su reloj, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y debían salir en media hora.

"Bueno esto no ha sido tan malo como Kingsley había dicho que sería. El lo hizo ver aburrido" dijo Tonks con un aire de sorpresa.

"Bueno lo es cuando tienes que estar solo. Yo he tenido que caminar sin rumbo entre los estantes por tres horas porque sabía que si me sentaba me quedaría dormido" señaló Lupin.

"Si, Kingsley dijo eso. Espera un momento!" dijo Tonks en voz alta haciendo que Lupin saltara. "Tu eres quién menciono Kingsley. Así que realmente viniste porque Dumbledore te lo pidió"

"¿Pensaste que estaba mintiendo?" preguntó Lupin.

"No. Quiero decir… quizás… un poquito. Estaba pensando que tu, bueno, que habías venido porque querías hablar conmigo o algo así" murmuró Tonks, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que su cabello cambiaba de color.

Lupin sonrió al mirarla mientras ambos estaban frente a frente entre dos estantes.

"Bueno, supongo que me revelé por esa razón. No estás tan equivocada. Dumbledore no me dijo que lo hiciera"

El pensamiento de Lupin volvió a unos días atrás cuando estaba sentado en el Cuartel de la Orden con Dumbledore, Sirius y Moody.

oOoOoOoOo

Lupin y Moody estaban sentados en el comedor escuchando a Sirius, quien una vez más, estaba discutiendo con Dumbledore acerca de Harry. Dumbledore había convocado a Lupin y a Moody a reunirse con él para un trabajo que necesitaba que ellos hicieran.

"… es que no entiendo porque él tiene que estar en ese lugar Dumbledore. ¡No es justo!. No has escuchado cómo lo tratan. ¿Acaso no te importa cómo se siente estar encerrado en un lugar tan miserable?" gritó Sirius.

A Lupin le pareció ver un pequeño reflejo de rabia en los ojos de Dumbledore, pero este se volvió hacia Sirius luciendo muy calmado.

"Te he explicado lo que quiero para Harry, Sirius. Yo sé que esto no es lo mejor para él, pero creo que tu más que nadie querría que él esté a salvo por encima de cualquier cosa. El está protegido donde se encuentra, mucho más que con nuestras medidas. Estoy haciendo esto por su bien, te lo puedo asegurar… " Dumbledore fue interrumpido por un ruido sordo; Sirius había golpeado la mesa con su puño.

"Por su bien! No sabes cómo se siente Dumbledore, cuan miserable y desagradable debe sentirse ahora" gruñó Sirius.

"Es suficiente!" dijo Dumbledore alzando la voz, haciendo que Lupin se sintiera muy incomodo por un instante. "El no puede saber nada. No quiero que él haga algo tonto. Estoy preocupado por su bienestar, pero tiene que ser de esta manera. Lo siento, pero es mi última palabra Sirius".

Sirius volvió a sentarse y malhumorado dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado. En los últimos días se había vuelto más agresivo.

"Continuemos. Tenemos a alguien nuevo para hacer la guardia esta semana y necesito que alguien la vaya a observar" dijo Dumbledore calmadamente, como si la discusión de hace un momento no hubiera ocurrido.

"¿Nymphadora?" preguntó Moody y Dumbledore asintió. "Bien, yo la iré a ver. Ella estará bien. No siempre es buena sobre sus pies pero es una bruja excelente, Dumbledore"

Lupin aguzó sus oídos al escuchar el nombre de ella. Era una chica extraña pero era inevitable admirarla. Era tan joven y tenía esa capacidad de hacerse amiga de todos, mayores, jóvenes, hombre o mujer. Ella era divertida, aunque Lupin siempre se encontraba con ella cuando necesitaba estar serio.

"Es muy amable de tu parte Alastor, pero necesito que me ayudes con algo en Hogwarts. Remus si no es problema para ti, ¿puedes ir?" preguntó Dumbledore educadamente.

Lupin miro a Dumbledore, quien le estaba sonriendo.

"Si, por supuesto"

Dumbledore entonces se despidió de todos. Sirius se levantó y salió directo al ático para darle de comer a Buckbeak y aprovechar de huir, supuso Lupin. Moody se volvió hacia él.

"Buena suerte con ella Remus. Ella es difícil de controlar y por eso es mejor que no le digas que estás ahí"

Moody se dirigió directo a la puerta antes de que Lupin pudiera preguntar ¿por qué?.

oOoOoOoOo

Después de regresar atravesando el Departamento de Misterios, Lupin y Tonks caminaron lentamente hacia el Atrio, conversando – bueno Tonks era quien hablaba. Ella le estaba contando acerca de su familia y haciéndole preguntas sobre su época en Hogwarts. Ella hablaba tanto que casi no dejaba a él responder ninguna pregunta. Para el momento que estaban afuera, el cielo estaba tornándose rosado.

"¿Te gustaría ver el amanecer?" preguntó Tonks "No he visto uno desde el año pasado cuando hacíamos las guardias"

Se dirigieron a un banco cercano. Lupin apenas podía creer el espectáculo que estaban observando. Era posiblemente el más bello amanecer que él hubiera visto. Rosa y naranja se mezclaban con el azul del cielo como si fueran liquidos. Los pajaros estaban chirriando y el aire de la mañana era seco y fresco. Era como si ellos dos hubieran entrado a un mundo sin tristezas, sin la inminente amenaza de guerra o de Voldemort. Lupin no podía mentir, el tiempo con Tonks había sido más divertido de lo que él había esperado. Ella era muy diferente a cómo el pensaba que era. Tal vez ahora serían amigos.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer la semana que viene?" preguntó Lupin sonando casual.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Tonks, mostrándose confundida.

"Me toca hacer esta guardia. Me preguntaba si querrías hacer la mía tan entretenida como esta" dijo él, sonriéndole. "Esperemos que no comience con una varita en mi garganta"

"Oh" dijo Tonks, levantándose y dibujando una sonrisa hacia Lupin "No estoy muy segura de eso. ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido?"

Lupin se levantó también. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, hasta que Tonks se movió hacia él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de él. Lupin la abrazó también, su perfume volvió a envolverlo. Podían haber estado abrazados así eternamente, o incluso solo segundos, Lupin no podía saberlo, pero el sonido de algunas personas que habían ido llenando las calles hizo que se separaran. Lupin y Tonks caminaron en diferentes direcciones. El sonrió. El no sabía cómo sentirse. Lo único que podia hacer era caminar por las calles de Londres sonriendo. Ella había logrado que Lupin olvidara que su transformación en la próxima noche iba a ser insoportable.


	5. El Vals Magico

**Capítulo 5.- El Vals Mágico  
**

"Quiero toda la información que puedan conseguir sobre el nuevo avistamiento de Sirius Black en Wales" gruño Scrimgeour a los Aurores sentados alrededor de la mesa. "Y que alguien le de una visita al oficial del Ministerio, ustedes saben, el que siempre viste de rosado, que fue a Azkaban sin autorización"

Nymphadora Tonks, quien estaba sentada en la parte más lejana de la mesa, intentaba no soltar la risa. Cada vez que Scrimgeour levantaba la voz, le parecía un león bostezando. Tonks siempre intentaba comportarse bien cuando estaba en el trabajo, pero a veces se le hacia dificil.

Y esta semana sin embargo, por más que se esforzaba por estar seria, no lo lograba. Apartando lo de que Scrimgeour parecía un león, ella no dejaba de pensar en la última reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

Tonks había estado entusiasmada por la reunión desde el momento en que Kingsley había coincidido con ella en el trabajo y se lo comentó con anticipación. Era obvio que estuviera emocionada por las razones normales, conversaciones sobre acabar con los mortífagos y batallas contra Voldemort, pero había algo más. Iba a ser la primera vez que se encontraría con Remus Lupin desde aquella noche que pasaron, y aquel amanecer, conversando en el Ministerio de Magia.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los miembros de la Orden y Tonks convenientemente se las arregló para sentarse al lado de Sirius, al otro lado quedaba una silla vacía. Otros miembros que faltaban fueron llegando, pero Lupin no. Tonks se levantó murmurando algo sobre ir al baño. Al caminar por el vestíbulo, esperaba encontrarlo conversando con Dumbledore sobre algún asunto privado como era costumbre. Pero él no estaba.

_¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Creí que estábamos llevándonos bien?_

Tonks miró hacía arriba al sentir movimiento en las escaleras. Sus esperanzas se esfumaron una vez más cuando se dio cuenta de que eran los chicos Weasley y Hermione Granger parados en el descanso de las escaleras con las orejas extensibles. Ella les sonrió mientras ellos la saludaban.

Cuando regresó, la Profesora McGonagall, o Minerva ya que ella misma le había pedido que la llamara por su nombre de pila ya que no era más su alumna, había tomado el asiento vacio al lado de Tonks.

Al comenzar la reunión, Tonks aún se preguntaba donde estaba Lupin. Ella no podía dejar de pensar que él no estaba ahí por su causa. Quizás él pensó que le había contado mucho sobre él o quizás estaba avergonzado por eso? Tonks estaba segura de algo, él la estaba evitando. Tonks intentó dejar a un lado sus pensamientos; mientras más pensaba en él, más se sentía como una pequeña y patética chica de colegio.

"Me parece que todo estuvo en orden durante tu guardia Nymphadora, ¿no es asi?" preguntó Dumbledore, capturando su atención.

"Si, señor" contestó Tonks con menos confianza de la que le hubiera gustado mostrar.

"¿Nada que reportar?" preguntó él otra vez.

"Uhm, no. ¿Debería reportar algo, señor?" preguntó confundida.

Dumbledore sólo le sonrió pero de una manera que la hizo sentirse ansiosa. ¿Acaso Dumbledore sabía que Lupin había estado con ella? Tonks sintió pánico al pensarlo.

"No, para nada Nymphadora. Pero no necesitas seguir llamándome señor. Yo, al igual que tu, también me averguenzo del nombre que me dieron" Dumbledore se rió entre dientes por su comentario.

El grupo volvió a la animada discusión sobre los movimientos de Voldemort. Tonks intentó integrarse a la discusión pero se detuvo cuando Sirius y Molly comenzaron a discutir sobre Harry y sobre qué decirle a los chicos. Sirius parecía más molesto de lo que Tonks lo había visto antes.

_Harry, _Tonks pensó. Harry había sido el inicio de su primera conversación con Lupin aquella noche. Pensó que si Lupin hubiera estado sentado en la mesa, sus ojos estarían sobre ella, cuán difícil había sido contener una sonrisa cuando le mintió a Dumbledore sobre su guardia. No pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en eso.

_Pero eso fue cuando pensaba que le simpatizaba lo suficiente para no evitarla. _

Cuando la discusión se volvió hacia el Ministro y cómo tratar con Fudge, Tonks detuvo su autocompasión y se unió a la conversación.

oOoOoOoOo

Tonks dejó Grimmauld Place esa noche tan pronto como la reunión había terminado, ni siquiera se quedó para la cena como normalmente hacía. Ahora, menos de una semana después, ella estaba atrapada en una reunión de Aurores deseando más que nunca que Scrimgeour se callara.

Cuando regresó a su escritorio, luego de pasar un buen rato en la reunión, Tonks se alegró de encontrar un avión de papel violeta descansando en su escritorio con una caligrafía conocida dentro de él.

Phoenix 7:30 mañana GP

Tonks sabía muy bien que era de Kingsley, pero por primera vez no sentía la impaciencia y la normal emoción por tener otra reunión. Esta vez sentía terror y ansiedad. Ella no quería encontrarse cara a cara con un Remus Lupin enfadado. Pero tampoco quería sentarse en otra reunión sin su presencia, aun sabiendo que él la evitaría. El avioncito de papel empezó a consumirse en una pequeña llama mientras Tonks observaba cómo desaparecía. De cualquier manera que ella lo mirara, esta noche no habría reunión.

oOoOoOoOo

Tonks despertó la siguiente mañana en su apartamento. Tenía la mañana libre ya que Scrimgeour al final decidió que Dawlish fuera a investigar sobre el visitante del Ministerio que había estado en Azkaban. Ella tendría tiempo de ir a casa de sus padres, por lo que se apareció justo en el jardín del frente, cayendo accidentalmente sobre un agujero de gnomo y torciéndose el tobillo luego de dar el primer paso.

Entró por la puerta principal la cual se encontraba abierta, riendo para sus adentros sobre cuán segura había sido siempre su casa.

"Mamá? Papá?" gritó Tonks ya dentro de la casa.

Tonks siempre había amado su casa. Era una pequeña cabaña, a dos horas de Londres, en verano tenía la posibilidad de volar en su escoba porque tenía grandes extensiones de terreno. Cada vez que venía, siempre se sentía tentada a tomar su Cometa Dos-Seis del Armario de las Escobas y jugar su Quidditch unipersonal. Aunque sonara raro era muy divertido.

"Dora?"

"Si" contest Tonks, aun mirando hacia el armario de las escobas.

"En la cocina, cariño" escuchó la voz de su madre.

Tonks caminó hacia la cocina encontrando a su madre sentada leyendo el semanario "La Bruja", mientras unos vegetales se lavaban, se cortaban y se cocinaban.

"Qué haces por aquí, Dora?" preguntó Andromeda, desviando su mirada de la revista "Oh! desearía que te dejaras tu cabello al natural! Te queda muy bien al natural"

"No. Me veo aburrida y miserable con mi cabello castaño" le dijo a su madre mientras cambiaba el color a un violeta intenso.

Su madre refunfuñó.

"Tenía la mañana libre así que pensé acercarme un rato y visitar a mis queridos padres" dijo Tonks dulcemente.

"¿Qué quieres realmente?" preguntó su madre levantando una ceja burlandose de ella.

"Quizá me lleve mi escoba" dijo Tonks con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Andromeda sonrió y agitó su varita, limpiando el desorden.

"Puedes llevartela si es lo que quieres. La vas a necesitar en la Orden, nosotros las usábamos. ¿Cómo te está yendo?" preguntó poniendo a un lado la revista.

"Bien. Tuve mi primer guardia la semana pasada" dijo Tonks, asombrada de lo bien que su madre manejaba los encantamientos en casa.

"¿Quiénes están ahora?"

"Bueno, um, Dumbledore, Kingsley, del Departamento de Aurores, Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, los Weasleys, ¿recuerdas a Bill y Charlie de Hogwarts? Si, la familia completa está en la Orden. Están Diggle, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, Figgy, Doge. Podmore y Emmeline Vance volvieron, debes recordarlos y Sirius, por supuesto". Tonks los fue nombrando a medida que iba contando con los dedos.

"¿Cómo está Sirius?" Ojalá pudiera venir a visitarnos. El acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando tu padre y yo recien nos mudamos aquí" dijo Andromeda.

Tonks se sentó en un taburete cerca del lavaplatos mientras le contaba sobre Sirius y sus constantes cambios de humor y sus discusiones con Molly. Andromeda frunció el ceñó ligeramente.

"No parece que me estuvieras hablando de él. Supongo, que ha cambiado. Y cómo está su amigo Remus? Me caía bien" preguntó Andromeda.

Tonks se sintió como una pequeña niña cuando la interrogan sobre cómo son sus profesores luego de su primer día de clases en la escuela. Luego sonrió avergonzada ante la idea de que Lupin hubiera sido su profesor en Hogwarts.

"El está bien, aunque parece un poco arrogante" dijo Tonks, mintiendo un poquito

"Que gracioso, no lo recuerdo de esa manera. El era un chico encantador cuando lo conocí y además muy inteligente. El era bastante amigable con todos en la Orden. Siempre me pareció extraño cómo es que podía aguantar a Sirius y a James. Quizás has coincidido con él en momentos no tan buenos, Dora" le dijo Andromeda, alzando un poco el tono de su voz como hacen las personas cuando recuerdan viejos tiempos.

Tonks se inclinó hacia atrás y accidentalmente golpeó una copa que cayó dentro del lavaplatos. Quería contarle a su mamá sobre la guardia que había tenido, de su idea de que Lupin ahora la ignoraba y de que se sentía avergonzado de su compañía, o cualesquiera fueran sus razones.

"Si, pero…" Tonks comenzó a decir pero antes de finalizar lo que iba a decir, escuchó una voz profunda que venía de otra dirección, haciendo que casi se cayera del taburete.

"Dora si sigues haciendo eso nos vamos a quedar sin donde comer. La ultima vez rompiste un plato y mira ahora" dijo Ted Tonks con una gran sonrisa hacia su hija.

Tonks miró la copa que ella había golpeado dentro del lavaplatos, la cual se había roto. Luego se volvió hacia su padre con una sonrisa culpable mientras él empezaba a reírse.

"¿Qué ibas a decir Dora?" preguntó Andromeda, observándola con preocupación materna.

"Um.. iba a decir… que voy a buscar mi escoba" mintió Tonks.

Después de almorzar con sus padres, Tonks tomó su escoba, se colocó la capa de invisibilidad de Moody y voló hacia Londres.

Tonks podia sentir el viento alborotando su cabello corto y violeta, así como esa emoción en su estomago que solo podía sentir cuando volaba. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

A medida que se la emoción se iba atenuando, Tonks pudo aclarar lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía días. Su mamá había dado en el punto; ella había coincidido con Lupin en momentos malos. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, cada vez menos le conseguía sentido. Entonces ¿Por qué había sido tan normal aquella noche en el Ministerio? Las palabras de su mamá parecían repetirse en su cabeza "El era bastante amigable con todos" y aparentemente no parecía haber cambiado. Lupin siempre tenía tiempo para conversar con cualquiera, incluso con Mundungus.

_Entonces ¿por qué era diferente con ella? ¿acaso no podían ser amigos?_

Tonks sacudió su cabeza, todo esos pensamientos en su cabeza dando vueltas y vueltas sobre Lupin y no entendía la razón.

_Solo somos compañeros, o algo así, _reflexionó ella _ quizás estaba naciendo una amistad, pero quizás estaba siendo una tonta, tal como él lo pensaría._

Con este último pensamiento Tonks se abalanzó hacia adelante en su escoba deseando que el cambio repentino pudiera sacudir sus pensamientos. Así que hizo una espectacular caída sobre el M1, esquivando señales y las luces del tráfico. Volar realmente debería ser la única forma de viajar.

oOoOoOoOo

Tonks entró a Grimmauld Place esa noche más ansiosa que de costumbre. Caminó por el vestíbulo de la entrada y se detuvo ante las escaleras, apoyándose en las barandas. Su cabeza le gritaba que se diera la vuelta y dejara a un lado sus penosos sentimientos. No podía soportar la idea de abrir la puerta y ver que Lupin no estaba ahí, significaría que ciertamente él la estaba evitando y que todos sus estúpidos pensamientos estaban en lo correcto. La confianza y la alegría de formar una amistad con él había sido un gran error. Pero tampoco creía que pudiera soportar que él estuviera ahí esa noche, mirándola de esa manera extraña.

"¡Tonks! ¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo una voz desde la escalera.

Tonks se dio la vuelta y vio la cabellera roja por lo que se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que era Ginny Weasley, quien sostenía en su mano una Oreja Extensible.

"Oh si. Estoy bien" mintió Tonks, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreir. "¿Van a espiar la reunión?"

"Bueno queríamos hacerlo pero no podemos escuchar nada!" suspiró Ginny.

"Es probable que Molly haya colocado un hechizo Imperturbable en la puerta, ella estaba hablando sobre eso en la última reunión" Tonks le confesó intentando sonar alegre y brillante como siempre.

"Demonios! Hey Fred, George!" Ginny gritó hacia la parte superior de las escaleras "No van a funcionar esta noche!"

Ginny tiró el pedazo de cuerda carnosa y se devolvió por las escaleras casi derrotada.

"Hey Gin" susurró Tonks "Sé que pueden hacer"

Ginny la miró y Tonks se dio cuenta de que volvía la esperanza en su rostro de niña.

"Hay una manera de verificar que el encantamiento está hecho y es lanzándole cosas a la puerta, si no puedes ver que la golpea entonces ha sido Imperturbada. Era un truco que solíamos hacer en el colegio para poder escuchar en la sala de profesores cuando planificaban los castigos" dijo Tonks sonriéndole.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y Tonks continuó su camino hacia la sala de comer con más confianza en sus pasos. Era curioso que se sentía mucho mejor luego de recordar cómo se comportaba antes.

Abrió la puerta y recorrió rápidamente con la vista toda la habitación. Tonks soltó un suspiro. El no estaba ahí. Se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Molly y la cosa más extraña parecía haber ocurrido. Además de estar molesta por el hecho de que Lupin la estaba evitando, se estaba sintiendo más enfadada aún.

_¿Qué razones tenía para evitarla? Acaso se cree mejor que yo? ¿No se da cuenta de que soy amiga de todos en la Orden?_

A medida que el enfado se iba incrementando, Moody, quien estaba conversando con Dumbledore ocultando otras personas con su presencia, se sentó. Y entonces lo vió. Estaba sentado al lado de Sirius luciendo más cansado y desaliñado de lo que Tonks recordaba. El le sonrió débilmente. Su enfado desapareció al verlo. No podia molestarse con alguien que se veía tan descompuesto, no era justo de ninguna manera.

Una vez más la reunión parecía enfocarse en el seguimiento de los Mortifagos. Dumbledore estaba preocupado con Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba del lado de Fudge por puro interés propio. Kingsley y Arthur informaron que lo habían visto merodeando cerca del Departamento de Misterios más que de costumbre. Dumbledore había logrado conseguir los planos del Ministerio y explicó a todo el grupo con detalle las rutas a tomar en las guardias. A Tonks le parecía que los planos eran dibujos divertidos de los edificios que los muggles construian.

A pesar de todo, la reunión de esta noche le encantaba, no podía dejar de mirar a Lupin. El se comportaba de un modo extraño. Daba la impresión de que estaba concentrado pero por la expresión en su cara parecía no estar prestando atención. Se veía encorvado y parecía completamente agotado. Su raro comportamiento le recordaba a un animal limpiando sus heridas. Cuando la reunión finalizó, Dumbledore le pidió unos minutos a Remus para hablar con él a solas.

oOoOoOoOo

El resto de los Weasleys entraron al rato y unos pocos de la Orden se quedaron para cenar. Tonks, a petición de Ginny, le mostró a Hermione sus habilidades. Pronto ambas chicas le mencionaban animales para que los imitara y prorrumpían en risas, por lo que continuaba cumpliendo sus peticiones.

Lupin se las había ingeniado para entrar al lugar sin hacerse notar y tomó asiento lejos de las risas, al lado de Moody. Tonks lo miró y pudo notar que el poco color que tenía durante la reunión, se había ido.

"¿Puedes quedarte tranquila?" gruñó Moody desde su lugar en la mesa.

"Oh, divierte un poco Ojoloco!" le respondió Tonks.

Ella murmuró un hechizo y una explosión de serpentinas chispeantes salieron de su varita aterrizando encima de Moody.

Mientras los demás en la mesa reían nerviosamente temerosos ante su reacción, su rostro se suavizo un poco aun teniendo en cuenta que sus rasgos no eran exactamente algo agradable de admirar. Tonks, quién conocía bien a Moody, se rió ante la ansiedad de los demás.

oOoOoOoOo

Cuando los chicos terminaron su postre subieron a sus habitaciones, mientras un pequeño grupo de miembros de la Orden se quedaron para tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla y whisky de fuego. Moody se las arregló para hacerse con una botella para él y al transcurrir la noche y luego de numerosos tragos no había duda de que habían hecho efecto, Sirius subió el volumen de la música y Tonks pudo notar que estaba más alegre de lo que ella le había visto en mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa salvaje se formó en su rostro. El la empujó de su silla, aun sonriendo se volvió hacía Molly y Arthur.

"Vamos Tonks, vamos a mostrarles lo que nuestra noble sangre puede hacer" gritó él.

Molly estaba intentando explicarle a Hestia Jones el Vals de Magia y estaba usando a Arthur para demostrarle. Tonks había notado que las orejas de Arthur se habían puesto rojas, mientras Molly hacía que le diera vueltas frente al fuego.

Sirius llevó a Tonks al centro de la habitación y comenzó a girar con ella. Tonks no podía evitar sentirse como si estuviera de vuelta sobre la escoba. Su estomago saltaba de nuevo mientras Sirius con mucho entusiasmo le daba vueltas.

Un poco después, cuando Sirius parecía satisfecho con lo bien que lo habían hecho frente a Molly y Arthur, luego saltó sobre Hestia Jones invitándola a bailar, dejando a Tonks a un lado. Ella estaba tratando de esconderse del pequeño público, en caso de que Hestia no quisiera ser pareja de Sirius. Pero era difícil caminar derecha considerando lo mareada que se sentía.

"Lupin! Termina por mi" gritó Sirius, señalando hacia Tonks.

Tonks miró rápidamente hacia donde estaba Lupin. El y Ojoloco estaban en medio de una conversación sobre los planos del Ministerio que estaban sobre la mesa. Lupin ahora miraba a Sirius pasmado.

"Oh Vamos Lunatico. Ya sé que eres un mal bailarin, pero ella es decente" dijo Sirius, como si cerrara la cuestión.

"Soy más que decente, Sirius!" dijo Tonks, falsamente ofendida.

"Bueno, no dejes que se sienta insultada, Lunatico. ¿Dónde está tu educación?" preguntó Sirius.

Hestia Jones dejó escapar un gritito mientras se echaba hacia atrás. Sirius esbozó una sonrisa hacia Lupin.

Lupin parecía despectivo. Finalmente se puso en pie y lentamente se dirigió hacia ella. Tonks se le quedó viendo, de algún modo se sentía nuevamente molesta con Lupin. El a su vez miró a Sirius con desprecio haciéndola sentir como una pequeña niña otra vez, como si él estuviera por encima de ella.

Lupin seguía caminando hacia Tonks mientras ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Mira, obviamente no quieres hacerlo tampoco. Así que no voy a forzarte" dijo Tonks, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Lupin dio otro paso en su dirección. Tonks lo miró con desdén mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás. Miró hacia sus zapatos con miedo de levantar la vista, sabiendo que cedería si lo miraba a los ojos. Lupin dio una paso hacia ella una vez más.

"¿Quién dijo que no quería?" murmuró él.

Lupin ahora estaba parado frente a Tonks, tan cerca que las puntas de sus zapatos se tocaban. Tonks, quien abrió su boca para responderle, finalmente levantó la vista. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Esta vez no vio desprecio ni enojo, ni siquiera contrariedad, solo deseo. Todos los sentimientos de Tonks se esfumaron al ver sus ojos. El tiempo parecía moverse lentamente mientras ambos se miraban. Ella pudo escuchar la risa de Sirius y la voz de Molly, pero sonaban como si estuvieran a kilómetros de ellos. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía ver cada cicatriz en su rostro, surcado prematuramente de arrugas. Ella nunca había visto alguien tan dañado y con tanta vida saliendo de sus ojos. Una esquina de la boca de Lupin tembló como si estuviera tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

Tonks sintió su mano rodeando su cintura. Podía sentir un hormigueo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, incluso en su cuero cabelludo. Podía sentir que todo su aliento escapaba de su cuerpo. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo que ella había sentido alguna vez. Su mano, como si se mandara sola, se dirigió hacia el hombro de Lupin y la otra se unió a la de él en un solo movimiento. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Pudo sentir la fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras Lupin la movía alrededor de la sala. Había algo de nerviosismo en sus movimientos pero Tonks apenas lo notaba.

El resto del mundo había desaparecido mientras sentía que ellos dos eran los únicos que existían. Ni siquiera escuchaba a Sirius gritando y riendo a lo lejos.

"Vaya Lunatico, si hubieras sido así de bueno en el Baile, Eloise no hubiera tenido quitarse los zapatos por tu culpa"

Lupin y Tonks aun no apartaban sus miradas uno del otro. Ni siquiera miraban hacia sus pies para chequear sus pasos, era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran sincronizados. Tonks se sentía ligera como el viento cuando Lupin la hacia girar. Cuando regresaba al pecho de él, más cerca de lo que había estado antes, podía sentir el corazón de él latiendo rápidamente. No podía ver nada en la habitación, y a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, él tampoco podía. Su estomago estaba saltando otra vez pero por una razón completamente diferente. Tonks ni siquiera había sentido cuando Lupin la habia inclinado sosteniéndola en sus brazos, a poca distancia del piso, sin dejar de mirarla. Lentamente movió su cabeza hacia delante y Tonks pudo sentir que su mejilla rozaba la suya.

"Lo siento" murmuró sin aliento.

El movió su cabeza hacia atrás y levantó a Tonks con él. Tonks sintió que el resto del mundo caía sobre ella nuevamente.

_¿Lo siento?_

Todos en la habitación empezaron a aplaudir ante la demostración que habían hecho, excepto Sirius. Lupin se acercó otra vez a ella y la besó en la mejilla. Toda la fuerza de Tonks había desaparecido, por lo que su cabello y sus mejillas se enrojecieron profundamente.

"Yo puedo hacer eso! Es fácil. Hestia, una vez más… ¿Hestia?" dijo Sirius, buscándola alrededor pero después de ver a Tonks y a Lupin, ella parecía que se había escapado por la puerta a la mención de un segundo baile con Sirius.

"Oh! ¿no ha sido hermoso? Recuerdas cuando éramos tan buenos como ellos Arthur. Recuerdo nuestra boda…" la voz de Molly Weasley se fue debilitando al salir de la habitación.

Lupin se escabulló por la puerta silenciosamente y Tonks se quedó parada en el medio de la habitación, con Sirius y Arthur, éste último murmuró algo sobre Molly y abandonó la habitación también. Sirius tomo asiento, agarró una botella de whisky de fuego y sirvió dos tragos.

"Bueno, debo decir que nunca había visto esa mirada en él y tampoco que pudiera estar tan cerca de una chica como hace un rato!" dijo Sirius con un tono de sorpresa "Y pensar que fue contigo!"

Tonks, quien aun estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, regresó a la habitación gracias al insulto.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso, mi querido primo?" dijo Tonks con brusquedad, arrebatándole su trago de las manos.

"No lo quise decir de ese modo, Tonks. ¿Tienes quince años? Solo que nunca lo había visto moverse con tal… bueno, no sé. Es bueno ver que puedes coordinar tus cambios de color en tu cabellera con los movimientos de él al bailar. Nunca había visto un rojo tan intenso como ese" le señaló Sirius, guiñándole un ojo antes de sonreir completamente.

"Es así todo el tiempo" dijo Tonks poco convincente sonrojándose un poco más, como si fuera posible.

Hubo un largo silencio. Sirius continuo sonriendo y bebiendo su trago con un molesto gesto del tipo Yo-se-algo-que-tu-no-sabes.

"Bueno mejor me voy a dormir. Vamos! que arriba hay tres camas libres en las que te puedes quedar. Probablemente debería comprobar que Lupin ya no está tan rojo" bromeó Sirius.

Tonks se tomó lo que quedaba de su trago de whisky de fuego. Sirius la acompañó escaleras arriba, abrió la puerta de una habitación y luego siguió su camino sonriendo y murmurando algo para sí mismo.

Tonks entró en la habitación y se sentó sobre una de las camas. Podía ver el jardin desde la ventana.

_Merlin, esto es horrible. ¿Por qué él me hace sentir tan extraña? No es normal en mi, soy normal con todos y ¿por qué no puedo serlo con él?_

"¿Cuál es su problema?" dijo en voz alta, resoplando con frustración.

"Bueno, yo tendría problemas contigo. Mira nada más ese cabello" una voz detrás de ella se rió burlonamente.

Tonks se dio la vuelta y pudo ver la tunica de un hombre saliendo de una pintura en la pared.

Se arrojó sobre una de las camas. ¿Qué había querido decir Sirius con eso de que nunca había visto a Lupin mirando a una chica de esa manera? . No se había fijado en su cabello. No lo había hecho ni la primera vez que lo conoció. Tonks sabía lo extraño que resultaba, pero desde la primera vez que le habló en su primera reunión, había tenido la sensación de que se llevarían muy bien. Era una de esas sensaciones que se tienen pero no se pueden explicar. Ella se rio de sí misma por pensar siempre en eso.

Pero fue entonces que Tonks recordó algo.

_El la había invitado a acompañarlo en su guardia._

Una sonrisa picara se formó en su cara mientras se metía debajo del cubrecamas y se dejaba caer lentamente en el sueño.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al traducirlo! Espero sus reviews.. **


	6. Una nueva y feliz ilusion

**Capítulo 6.- Una nueva y feliz ilusión  
**

Remus estaba sonriendo mientras esperaba en la estación de Kings Cross.

Para cualquier persona podía ser algo normal, pero para Lupin no. Porque esa noche, para el momento en que la luna llena aparezca en el cielo nocturno, su cuerpo será diferente, estará cubierto de pelos y perderá el control de sí mismo. Porque él era un hombre lobo.

Este proceso era lo que hacía que Lupin dificilmente sonriera. No había mucho por qué sonreir en un mundo en el que vivía anhelando que lo aceptaran, pero en el que era despreciado totalmente.

Hoy era diferente. Había pasado la noche en el Departamento de Misterios. No era su guardia, pero Nymphadora Tonks le había pedido que se quedara con ella. Ella lo había descubierto mientras la seguía. Pasó toda la mañana paseando por Londres con una sensación de felicidad brillando dentro de él. Había sin embargo un pequeño pensamiento devorando su alegría. Cuando ella se enterara de su secreto, lo despreciaría tal como habían hecho otras personas.

Por el momento, intentaba ignorar lo más que podía este pensamiento. El tren que estaba esperando entró lentamente a la plataforma. Con un movimiento inusual en sus pasos, abordó el tren, encontrando un asiento junto a la ventana. Observó como Londres se convertía en un hermoso campo al pasar a traves del Lake District. Lupin estaba encantado con el clima. Se veía tan bien cómo él se sentía. El sol brillaba y no había ninguna nube en el cielo. Lupin respiró hondo, cada vez que cierta metamorfomaga lo rodeaba con sus brazos, su ropa se impregnaba de una exquisita esencia a flores, haciendolo sonreir tontamente cada vez que respiraba profundo.

Mientras miraba por la ventana los bellos campos por los que iban pasando, aún podía recordar la conversación con Tonks haciendo eco en sus oídos. Comenzaba a gustarle el hecho de que ella pudiera ser tan cariñosa y amable al mismo tiempo que era tan traviesa y divertida. Era un balance que sus dos amigos nunca habían logrado dominar. Había logrado ver que su actitud era buena. El recuerdo de Tonks gritandole aún lo hacía sentir incomodo. Lupin le había contado mucho acerca de sus sentimientos, más de lo que le hubiera contado a alguien, y no porque ella fuera especial, sino que él había sentido que podía hacerlo. Para cuando llegó a la estación donde debía quedarse, el sol estaba cerca de ocultarse. Anduvo por las calles que ya le eran familiares, luego de diez minutos caminando se introdujo por un camino. Se detuvo frente a una casa abandonada y cubierta de maleza. Era su casa, la casa de sus padres. Era donde vivía desde que había dejado su trabajo en Hogwarts. Este era su lugar, el lugar donde todo había empezado. Contempló el patio trasero, sus ojos se detuvieron en el cobertizo. Ahí fue donde Fenrir Greyback le tendió la emboscada cuando él era solo un niño. Aun podía recordarlo claramente.

oOoOoOoOo

El había estado todo el día fuera porque sus padres habían estado discutiendo otra vez. Habían pasado gran parte de la semana discutiendo. Siempre había un incomodo silencio en cualquier lugar de la casa. Había escuchado por casualidad a su madre la noche anterior, gritandole a Jhon, su padre, algo sobre hablar con alguien, de que podían cambiar de idea, vender la casa y darles el dinero.

Lupin no tenía idea qué estaba pasando pero después de que los gritos dejaron de escucharse, su madre entró en su habitación y como lo hacía cada noche lo abrazó durante lo que parecieron horas. Remus se hizo el dormido solo para que dejara de abrazarlo, pero ella comenzó a sollozar otra vez.

Así que ese día había decidio alejarse lo más posible de los gritos. El, como todos los niños, odiaba que sus padres gritaran.

El había intentado pescar en un río cercano a su casa. No había logrado capturar nada y sabía que debía rendirse de una vez porque estaba oscureciendo. De regreso a casa escuchó unos pasos que no eran los suyos. Durante todo el día había tenido la impresión de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, podía haber jurado que escuchaba ruidos a cualquier lugar que se movía. Al pasar el juego de columpios, escuchó una risa desconocida, pero sonaba más bien como un gruñido. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie por ahí. Al retomar el camino, lo escuchó otra vez. Se giró rápidamente y le pareció ver que algo se movía entre los árboles, los cuales estaban bañados por la luz de la luna llena que brillaba en el cielo.

Siguió caminando hacia su casa más rapido de lo normal. Apenas había pasado el cobertizo volvió a escuchar unos pasos que no eran los suyos. Se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo paralizó de miedo.

Era un hombre, o al menos era lo que parecia. Se veía más como un lobo que como un humano. Estaba encorvado, era muy peludo, más grande que cualquier hombre y le habían crecido garras en sus manos y en sus pies. Este empezó a correr directo hacia Remus, quien estaba paralizado contra la pared del cobertizo. El hombrelobo corría a grandes pasos pero se le dificultaba con los dos pies.

A medida que se iba acercando, Lupin pudo escuchar su jadeo y finalmente sus peludas y grandes manos lo empujaron fuerte contra la pared de madera, clavandole algunas astillas en la espalda. Pudo oler el sudor, el sucio y la sangre, todos mezclados. Al tenerlo tan cerca, le parecía más un lobo que un humano. Fue cuando ese ser le mostró sus dientes puntiagudos y empezó a gruñir otra vez pero ahora Lupin se daba cuenta de que nunca había sido una risa. La realidad cayó ante él provocandole tanto miedo que sintió que sus ojos se abrían aun más y su corazón se detenía. Esta cosa era un hombrelobo.

Lupin gritó llamando a sus padres pero el hombrelobo lo levantó por el cuello y lo olfateó freneticamente. Volvió a gruñir y luego lo soltó dejandolo tirado en el suelo como un muñeco. Sintiendose aturdido, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el hombrelobo iba hacia su casa. Logró levantarse aunque algo mareado y corrió hacia el hombrelobo. Tenía miedo, realmente estaba aterrorizado, pero no iba a permitir que este monstruo le hiciera daño a sus padres. El hombrelobo gruñó cuando se fijó en él. Levantó una de sus manos gigantes y lo golpeó de lleno en la mandibula; un chasquido y un dolor intenso le dejaron saber que su mandibula se había roto.

Lupin escuchó a su madre llorando pero sentía mucho dolor para poder hacer algo. Su padre estaba gritando a la bestia pero todo lo que Lupin podía escuchar era: "No a él! Por favor no a mi hijo!"

Sintió de nuevo el aliento del hombrelobo sobre su piel y el olor a sangre era más fuerte. Luego sintió un duro golpe en su cuerpo y el chasquido de sus costillas al caer en el suelo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, el dolor se estaba apoderando de todo su cuerpo y empezó a sentirse adormilado. Sintio algo húmedo en su camisa justo donde sus costillas se habían roto. Se estaba desangrando. El hombrelobo volvió a saltar sobre él. Esta vez sintió un dolor diferente, como nunca había experimentado. Gritó e intentó golpearlo pero esto no lo detuvo. Al abrir los ojos el hombre lobo le había desgarrado el pecho, cerca de donde se había herido, con sus garras. Luego sintió sus dientes hundiendose en su cuello.

Lupin gritaba y gritaba llamando a sus padres a medida que el dolor alcanzaba un nivel insoportable. Era como si cientos de cuchillos al rojo vivo cortaran su piel. Su madre había caido al suelo sollozando y su padre corrió hacia la bestia intentando hacer que soltara a su hijo. Hubo entonces un aullido en algun lugar en la distancia, el hombre lobo soltó a Lupin y se fue.

El padre de Lupin rapidamente se acercó a él, lo alzó en brazos y corrió hacia la casa. Lupin apenas estaba consciente. Todo lo que podía escuchar era los gritos y sus sollozos junto con los de su madre. El dolor no se había detenido, aun cuando la mordida se había detenido. Sentía que la sangre que corría por todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Mantener los ojos abiertos se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy dificil. Solo podía ver sangre por todos lados: en su cuerpo, en el piso, en la mesa sobre la cual estaba, en su padre, en su madre, todo tenía su sangre.

Incapaz de soportar el dolor por más tiempo, Lupin se desmayó. Solo despertó un tiempo después en St Mungo.

oOoOoOoOo

Lupin se estremeció al recordar ese momento. Su mano se movió hacia sus costillas, donde Fenrir lo había herido. Su cuerpo tembló al tocar la cicatriz en su cuello, la que aun se mantenia fresca a pesar de los años transcurridos. Aun podía ver y sentir las marcas de los dientes . Los sanadores de St Mungo le dijeron que nunca se curarían. Lupin se enteró después que su padre le debía mucho dinero a un amigo de Fenrir debido a un mal juego en el poker. En vez de darle el dinero a Greyback cuando este vino a cobrarlo, el padre de Lupin lo insultó, llamandolo perro faldero y esclavo. Fenrir le juró que regresaría en la luna llena y lo castigaría atacando a su hijo. Esta fue la razón por la que su madre había discutido con su padre.

Desde ese día Lupin se convirtió en un hombre lobo. Rechazado por el mundo a causa de su condición. Lupin nunca había sido una persona mala y no iba a cambiar por eso. El iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera por estar lejos de todos a los que pudiera atacar. No iba a permitir que su condición se apoderará de su mente como habían hecho otros hombres lobos que había conocido. Pasó algunos días arreglando la casa de sus padres para hacerla un lugar seguro donde transformarse cuando no tenía la poción. Cerraba las puertas de su dormitorio con un encantamiento para impedirle salir hasta la mañana. La oscuridad iba acercandose rapidamente por lo que se dirigió a su habitación. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de arañazos, los estantes vacios estaban rotos y el relleno del colchon estaba todo sobre el suelo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lupin se desvaneció. Se sentó en el piso con la cabeza entre sus manos.

"No quiero hacer esto nunca más" susurró Lupin.

Pero nadie lo escuchó. Nadie estaba ahí para escucharlo. Esta parte, por encima de otras, era la peor en su transformación. Tenia poco más de una hora esperando y todo lo que él quería era rendirse. Lo que le había hecho tan feliz en la mañana ahora lo estaba haciendo sentir mal. Nymphadora, era tan joven y tan vital, que nada podía dañarla. El siempre pensaba en los inocentes. La preocupación pesaba en su corazón imaginandose que podía hacerle daño. Para su propia sorpresa, de repente Lupin sonrió. Mientras pensaba en ella, la había llamado Nymphadora, lo que ella más detestaba sobre todas las cosas y Lupin se imaginó los insultos que habría recibido.

Lupin miró su reloj; la hora se había ido más rapido de lo normal. ¿Tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que estaba pensando en Tonks?. Su cuerpo comenzó a quemarle y a dolerle. Sentía como los huesos se iban rompiendo. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor, se desmayó.

oOoOoOoOo

Lupin parpadeó ante los rayos del sol. No podía distinguir nada porque todo se veía como una mancha blanca y brillante. Por un brevisimo instante pensó que estaba muerto, pero poco a poco las cosas a su alrededor empezaron a tener forma. Aun estaba en su habitación. Intentó moverse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía completamente agotado. Sus parpados le pesaban y se dejó caer en un sueño intranquilo.

oOoOoOoOo

Lupin volvió a despertar, aunque esta vez todo estaba mas oscuro. Sabía muy bien que no había dormido solo unas horas. En los últimos años había descubierto que podía llegar a pasar varios días durmiendo luego de una mala transformación.

No se pudo poner en pie de una vez, por lo que se quedó tendido en el piso con el cuerpo todavía adolorido. Miró su torso, tenía algunas cortadas frescas por los lados. Respiro hondo, las heridas mas profundas siempre le dejaban cicatrices, y juzgando por algunas que se había hecho, tendría tres cicatrices más para agregar a su colección.

De alguna manera consiguió fuerzas para sentarse. Se arrastró lentamente por la habitación, ignorando el dolor, alcanzó un pedazo de sabana con el fin de limpiarse la sangre. Tomó su varita y gruñendo _Aguamenti_ humedeció la tela.

Lupin se movió a través de la habitación con gran dificultad y finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se limpió la sangre con la tela humeda y agregó díctamo que había traido del bolsillo de su chaqueta con el encantamiento Accio.

Sintiendose un poco mejor pudo levantarse y vestir el pantalon que se había quitado antes de tranformarse. Retorciendose de dolor con cada paso que daba llegó hasta la cocina. Se preparó un poco de té y tomó una barra de chocolate de Honeydukes antes de dejarse caer en una vieja silla.

La temperatura empezaba a bajar y el chocolate había logrado calentarlo, entonces volvió a sentir los ojos pesados. Aun se sentía adolorido y débil así que no tenía más remedio que ir a dormir. Se levantó para ir a la cama de sus padres donde se dejó caer y luego se quedó dormido.

oOoOoOoOo

Los siguientes días se dedicó a reparar los daños que había dejado en su vieja habitación. Recibió una lechuza de Sirius contandole sobre la proxima reunión de la Orden que sería en unos pocos días y sobre la reunión a la que no había asistido. Mientras limpiaba y ordenaba, encontró la carta donde le decía acerca de la reunión que se había perdido. Obviamente la había recibido mientras dormía. Lupin había dormido cerca de tres días. Aun así, seguía sintiendose debil.

Sabiendo que no tendría energías para aparecerse, tomó el tren de vuelta a Grimmauld Place y llegó alrededor de una hora antes de que la reunión empezara.

Se dejó caer en un lugar cerca del fuego e inmediatamente una preocupada Molly Weasley le llevó te y galletas. Sirius, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo así, se le unio mas tarde solo para mirar con malhumor hacia el fuego y atizarlo con más agresividad de la necesaria. Lupin asumió que acababa de tener otra discusión con Molly, ya que esta lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. El viaje hasta aquí le había quitado las pocas energías que le quedaban, así que cuando la reunión empezó, se sentó tranquilamente cerca de Sirius, quien aun se veia muy melancolico.

Dumbledore, quien había llegado por la chimenea, se sentó al lado de Lupin mientras Moody se dirigió a todo el grupo para leer un mensaje de la Sra. Figg acerca de Harry. Lupin se dio cuenta de lo exhausto que se sentía ya que su cerebro parecía no reaccionar ante el nombre de Harry. Por encima de la cabeza de Moody, Lupin pudo observar por un instante una cabellera violeta.

Tonks. Lupin resistió la necesidad de golpear su frente contra la mesa. Tonks había logrado convertirse en una feliz ilusión, pero desde su transformación casi no había pensado en ella. Le había hecho feliz en uno de los días en el que acostumbraba a sentirse más miserable. Recordó sus días en Hogwarts cuando acostumbraba a disfrutar de los chistes, bromas y conversaciones con James, Sirius y Peter mientras se recuperaba y cómo ellos lo hacían sentir mejor. ¿Será que ella se estaba convirtiendo en esa persona ahora? ¿Ella podría hacerle olvidar todo, tal y como lo hacían James y Sirius? fue en lo que pensó.

Moody finalmente se sentó y ahí, en primer plano, estaba Nymphadora. Al darse cuenta de que la miraba, vio cómo ella había entreabierto la boca. Como no quería su compasión, Lupin fingió una sonrisa, la cual ella no le devolvió.

La reunión comenzó y Lupin apenas estaba concentrado. Aun se sentía debil y le costaba un poco seguir lo que discutian ese día. Cuando la reunión terminó, Dumbledore lo llamó aparte para conversar con él a solas. Ambos caminaron hacia el vestibulo.

"Remus, estoy al tanto de que Severus no puede prepararte la poción. ¿Has encontrado a alguien que pueda ayudarte con eso?"

Lupin se sintió mal por lo directo de sus palabras. Normalmente había un chiste o una historia primero.

"No. Puedo sobrevivir sin ella. No quiero poner esa responsabilidad en nadie. Estuve bien el ultimo año" mintió Lupin.

A decir verdad, en el ultimo año se la había pasado tirado en el piso la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo lo dejaba cuando iba a visitar a Sirius en Hogsmeade y a las islas griegas cuando estuvo escondido ahí. Sus transformaciones se llevaban lo mejor de él. Sin embargo, tuvo la impresión de que Dumbledore sabía esto de alguna manera, lo cual no lo hizo sentir mejor.

"Bueno, tenemos muchas personas preparadas dentro de la Orden. Algunos, creo, saltarían ante la oportunidad de ayudarte, Remus. Por el momento, te recomiendo esto" Dumbledore conjuró una botella de whisky de fuego y algunas pildoras acidas con su varita. "En mis horas mas oscuras esto me ayuda. Oh, esto no, estas son para mí". Dumbledore sonrió mientras tomó las pildoras acidas de las manos de Lupin y las puso en su boca antes de darse vuelta y retirarse.

Lupin se quedó en el vestíbulo vacío un poco confundido. Se guardó el Whisky de Fuego dentro de la tunica y bajó nuevamente a la cocina. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una gritería y ruidos por todas partes. Molly le gritaba a Fred y a George, supuso Lupin que por haber roto la porcelana que estaba encima de la mesa usando magia. Arthur y Sirius estaban discutiendo sobre carros muggles y motocicletas. Lupin se alegró al ver que Sirius estaba sonriendo otra vez. En el otro lado de la mesa estaba el resto de los Weasley y otros pocos miembros de la Orden compartiendo con Tonks. Lupin pasó sin llamar la atención y se sentó al lado de Moody.

Como no queria mirar a Ojoloco, porque éste se había sacado el ojo de su lugar para limpiarlo, no tuvo mas remedio que mirar hacia los demás. Su mirada se detuvo sobre Tonks. Sintió que la risa lo invadia al verla haciendo el pico de un pato. En su cara se formó una pequeña sonrisa, la primera desde su transformación.

Moody y Lupin cenaron rapidamente, deteniendose para discutir los planes de la Orden.

Poco a poco la gente se volvió a mirar a Tonks. Cuando Moody le estaba contando sobre sus sospechas de un espía dentro de la Orden, hubo una explosión de risas y aplausos. Lupin vio cómo Moody se volteaba y le gruñó algo a los que se encontraban del otro lado, Tonks los estaba observando.

"Oh, diviertete un poco Ojoloco!" le respondió Tonks.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia él mientras lo decía y Lupin tuvo la extraña sensación de que también se lo estaba diciendo a él. Antes de siquiera haber pensado en esto, una explosión de serpentinas brillantes volaron hacia él. Su reacción fue entreabrir su boca, porque de todas las personas a la que pudiera hacerle algo así, Moody sería el último a quién se lo haría. Sirius y James acostumbraban a hacerlo todo el tiempo. Era una noche inusual cuando los estudiantes salian del Gran Salon sin serpentinas sobre ellos. Hubo un respiro contenido por todos los que estaban en la habitación, mientras Tonks era la unica que se estaba riendo. Finalmente Moody sonrió y ante de que Lupin lo notara, cayeron más serpentinas a su alrededor.

Cuando los platos habían sido lavados y los Weasley mas jovenes se habían ido, Lupin sacó su botella de Whisky de Fuego y Moody colocó dos vasos delante. Sirius ofreció botellas para todos. Lupin se tomó un enorme trago de su botella. Moody continuó conversando sobre los asuntos de la Orden, utilizando los planos de Dumbledore para mostrarle a Lupin los nuevos atajos ppor donde pordian escapar los intrusos, pero Lupin estaba menos concentrado que antes.

El Whisky de Fuego lo había calentado y confortado tal como Dumbledore le había dicho, pero empezaba a dudar si era realmente por el efecto del whisky. Al tiempo que Moody terminaba con su trago, Sirius se puso en pie y jaló a Tonks de su silla. Comenzaron a bailar alrededor de la habitación. La risa contagiosa de Tonks llenó sus oidos mientras tomaba otro trago y la miraba mientras daba vueltas, viendola mas feliz de que lo que la habia visto en toda la noche. Lupin no dejaba de mirarla. Si el no la conociera bien hubiera jurado que ella tenía algo de Veela. Con todas sus fuerzas desvió su atención hacia Moody, sintiendose más despierto. No quería mirar de ningun modo hacia Tonks, tenia miedo de hacerlo. Sin embargo, escuchar su nombre capturó su atención.

"Lupin" gritó Sirius sobre el sonido de la música "Termina por mi!"

Señaló a Tonks. Lupin miró con ansiedad alrededor de la habitación, todos lo estaban mirando y Tonks parecía que queria huir. Sintió que su rostro empezaba a arder y rapidamente se dio la vuelta para que no se dieran cuenta.

_Ella no quiere bailar conmigo,_ intentó decirle a Sirius telepaticamente.

"Oh vamos Lunático. Ya sé que eres un mal bailarin, pero ella es buena" dijo Sirius.

"Soy más que buena, Sirius" protestó Tonks.

_Quizás lo sea._

"Bueno, no dejes que se sienta herida, Lunático. ¿Dónde están tus modales?" preguntó Sirius.

Hestia Jones dejó salir un grito ahogado mientras se echaba hacia atrás. Sirius le esbozó una sonrisa. Lupin no se imaginaba bailando delante de toda esta gente, Sirius tenía razón en decir que era un pésimo bailarín. Por un momento contempló la idea de levantarse e irse, o mejor ir a patear a Sirius en algún lugar que realmente le doliera, pero al mirar a Tonks se detuvo. Ella empezaba a verse herida. Lupin se puso en pie y caminó nerviosamente hacia ella. ¿Por qué sus manos sudaban? Estaba a unos pasos de Tonks cuando vio su pálido rostro fijandose en él.

"Mira, obviamente no quieres hacerlo tampoco. Así que no voy a forzarte" murmuró Tonks, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Lupin dio un paso hacia ella. Tonks lo miró con desdén mientras ella daba otro paso hacia atrás. Lupin la observó mientras ella dirigía su mirada hacia el piso. Intentó ser fuerte como Sirius pero no estaba funcionando. Ella parecía no querer bailar y él no la iba a obligar. Sin saber lo que hacía, él dió un paso hacia delante. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder controlarlas.

"¿Quién dijo que no quería?" le murmuró.

Fijó su mirada en ella con la esperanza de que no lo abofeteara, pero ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron otra vez. No era el momento para pensar cuan cansado se sentía, ni quien podría ayudarlo con la poción, ni siquiera importaba lo que había dicho Moody. Todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron. Molly los estaba señalando mientras murmuraba algo a Arthur, al mismo tiempo que Sirius sonreía. Debía verse extraño, pensó Lupin, que ambos estuvieran parados frente a frente, viendose el uno al otro. Con algo de nervios movió su mano hacia la espalda de ella. Tonks movio su mano, colocandola sobre su hombro y con un suave movimiento Lupin tomo la otra mano de Tonks entre la suya. Mientras un escalofrio recorria su espalda, inició los pasos para bailar el Vals mágico, deseando que ella no hubiera notado sus nervios.

El la hizo girar y luego la trajo de vuelta terminando más cerca de lo que estaban antes. Lupin pudo sentir cuán rapido latía el corazón de Tonks. Tenerla tan cerca hacía que su estomago se sintiera como al caer en un vacio. Era como si todos los sentidos se hubieran desconectado excepto el del tacto, y este se hubiera hecho más sensible. Solo podía escuchar murmullos de fondo. No podían dejar de mirarse. Lupin se dio cuenta de que su cabello había cambiado del violeta a un rojo intenso, el mismo que usó la noche en que le había gritado. Se preocupó un poco por lo que podía pasar después._¿estaría molesta por su comportamiento atipicamente osado?_ El hecho de tenerla tan cerca hizo que quisiera disculparse con ella, por mirarla tan intensamente e incluso por haberla obligado a bailar con él. Aprovechando la oportunidad de tenerla inclinada y sujeta por la espalda.

Rompió el contacto de su mirada por primera vez y acercó su rostro al de ella. Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus labios, y luego de un momento de deliberación, los dirigió hacia otro lado de su rostro.

"Lo siento" le murmuró.

Se sentía estúpido, pero no iba a soportar que ella le gritara otra vez, como la otra noche en el Ministerio. Al moverse hacia atrás sintió que su mente no era suya y no podía resistirlo más. La besó en la mejilla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla profundamente a los ojos tratando de adivinar si se había pasado de la raya.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y sintió que su cuello y su rostro se enrojecían. La levantó de nuevo y la audiencia, que se habían reunido alrededor de ellos, les aplaudio. Lupin se sonrojó otra vez, había olvidado que había personas observandolos. Sonrió a todos timidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta; se sentía como si se hubiera tomado veinte botellas de whisky de fuego.

oOoOoOoOo

Subió rapidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación en el segundo piso. Se sentó sobre la cama.

No había pasado nada, se intentaba decir a sí mismo. De alguna manera sabía que sentía algo diferente cuando había estado con ella hace un rato. Había sido como la noche que estuvieron juntos dentro del Ministerio. Lupin sabía que esto no signifcaba nada, o al menos intentaba decirselo a sí mismo. No porque él no quisiera, sino porque sentía que ella merecía algo mejor que él. Pasó los siguientes diez minutos intentando calmar las mariposas en su estomago y el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Estuvo sentado en la cama por un rato más con la cabeza entre sus manos, preocupado. Todas sus viejas preocupaciones volvían otra vez. Se sentía más pesado ahora que no tenía a Tonks entre sus brazos. Suspiró recordando cómo se sentía tenerla así. Parecía una lucha. Aún cuando no tenía sentido, ellos eran completamente diferentes desde todo punto de vista. Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sirius asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

"¿Aún estas vivo Lunático?" preguntó sarcasticamente. "Pensé que debía chequear. Considerando cuan roja estaba tu cara, pensé que no tendrías suficiente sangre para que tu corazón latiera"

Sirius se rió cerrando la puerta, dejando a Lupin en silencio otra vez. Silencio para pensar, para preocuparse, para saber realmente qué le pasaba.

oOoOoOoOo

La siguiente mañana, Lupin bajó lentamente las escaleras, bostezando en todo el trayecto. Al abrir la puerta de la cocina vió a Molly y a Tonks tomando te y conversando. No sabía que Tonks se había quedado, pero la idea de que ella hubiera dormido en la habitación que estaba junto a la suya, hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Se preparó un poco de té y se sentó un poco alejado de ellas.

"Ven aquí Remus, cariño, no necesitas sentarte tan lejos" le dijo Molly sinceramente.

Lupin levantó la vista, estaba a punto de levantarse y sentarse con ellas, Molly estaba sonriendo, pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Tonks no tenía la misma expresión. La había visto sonriendo y conversando con Molly, pero esa energía no era la misma para él. El le sonrió pero ella solo miraba hacia abajo, hacia su taza de te. Molly los miró a ambos aun sonriendo cálidamente.

"No, está bien Molly, tengo que irme. Tengo unos asuntos de la Orden por atender" dijo disculpandose con Molly.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir dio una ultima mirada y pudo ver cómo Tonks se relajaba y retomaba la conversación con Molly otra vez.

Se detuvo alrededor de diez minutos en la puerta, fuera de la casa . Había tenido la intención de quedarse todo el día para ayudar a los Weasley en la limpieza pero no podía sacar de su cabeza el rostro de Tonks. No lograba entender por qué de pronto ella era fría con él. Sintió su estomago cayendo en un vacío. ¿Y si Molly accidentalmente le había contado que él era un hombre lobo?

* * *

**Pobrecito Lupin, ¿verdad? Me encantaría leer algun capitulo en que él despertara de su transformación y nuestra querida Tonks fuera su alegre despertar... **

**Gracias a Saku Hyuuga, Staken Tonks, y NaLiitatutii por su reviews. Estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para llevarles esta bella historia a nuestro idioma, agradezco también su paciencia! Lo hago con muchisimo cariño para ustedes y porque amo a esta pareja!**

**Asi mismo les doy la bienvenida a: , LupinaSnape, Y. Billie y a danidella! Si olvide a alguien, disculpenme... el cariño es igual :P**


	7. El Beso del Dementor

Traducción de: The Color of a Full Moon - Autora: Luce-depp

**Capítulo 7.- El Beso del Dementor  
**

Nymphadora Tonks estaba en la cocina del Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse. Ella no se sonrojaba. Eso de sonrojarse era para las niñas tontas!

Cuando Tonks entró temprano esa mañana en la cocina, encontró a Molly un poco afligida. Había recibido algo de su hijo Percy. Le había devuelto una carta que le había escrito.

"El está ciego por su ambición Molly. En el fondo sigue siendo Percy". Tonks se acercó a ella para darle una palmadita en la espalda mientras esta sollozaba. "Lo conozco desde el colegio, él volverá, te lo puedo asegurar. El se va a dar cuenta de que se ha comportado como un imbecil. Eso creemos todos"

"Lo sé. Es que a veces me comporto como una tonta. Pero es porque me preocupo por todos ustedes" Molly sollozó mas fuerte. Despues de unos minutos detuvo el llanto, respiró hondo y volvió a hablar. "Voy a ser fuerte. Me estoy comportando como una tonta"

Miró a Tonks y aunque su rostro estaba todo entristecido, logró esbozar una débil sonrisa. Tonks se levantó para preparar un poco de té. Su madre siempre dice que un té hace que las personas se sientan bien. Personalmente, Tonks prefería una cerveza de mantequilla o un whisky de fuego, pero cada quien con su gusto. Mientras removia el azúcar Molly volvió a hablar, su voz ya no estaba tan quebrada por los sollozos.

"Así que tu y Remus empiezan a ser amigos "

Fue entonces cuando Tonks sintió que iba a sonrojarse. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener el color agua de su cabello para que no se notara su sonrojo. Aun se sentía molesta por lo de la noche anterior, pero hablar de eso la hacía sonrojarse. Se habia quedado dormida y se había levantado con la misma palabra en sus pensamientos. _Lo Siento._ No sabía por qué razón se sentía molesta con él.

"Supongo…" dijo Tonks intentando sonar despreocupada.

"He querido que alguien se acerque a él. El parece muy solitario, ¿no es cierto?" dijo Molly cálidamente.

Tonks colocó las tazas de té sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Molly. Quería más que nunca poder hablar con Molly sobre el incidente de _lo siento_. Tonks no podía comprender por qué el se había disculpado y estaba empezando mas bien a tomarlo como un insulto.

"Ginny no deja de hablar de ti" dijo Molly, cambiando el tema a propósito o quizás sin intención.

"Ella es genial" dijo Tonks, sonriendo sinceramente.

"Bueno me gusta que le caigas bien. Si tan solo Fred y George escucharan a alguien responsable" Tonks intentó aguantar la risa mientras Molly continuaba. "Si consigo otro de sus producto voy a ponerlo en sus…"

Pero Tonks no pudo enterarse a donde iba a tirar Molly los productos porque en ese mismo momento Lupin entró a la cocina y se detuvo al encontrarlas allí. Molly se dio la vuelta para ver quién había entrado mientras Tonks sonreía de forma vacilante. Quería sentirse feliz y emocionada con él, pero algo dentro de ella la detenia. Molly lo invitó a sentarse con ellas pero él declinó la idea y se marchó. Esto hizo que se sintiera peor. Molly continuo la conversación donde se había detenido, contándole que ninguno de sus otros niños habían sido tan terribles como los gemelos, lo cual hizo reir a Tonks.

"Al menos siempre estás entretenida Molly! En cambio yo, como no tuve hermanos ni hermanas, tuve que cargar con todas las responsabilidades" intentando parecer ocurrente.

Pero esto no la hizo sentirse de esa manera.

oOoOoOoOo

A medida que más personas se fueron acercando a la cocina, Molly se levantó para buscar más platos. Tonks se le adelantó y cargó con todos ellos. Molly la observó con preocupación.

"No te preocupes, yo puedo con esto. En mi casa, los jovenes siempre... Uups... lo siento"

El inconfundible sonido de la loza rota resonó en toda la cocina. Tonks había tropezado el pie con la pata de la mesa, trastabilló y dejó caer todos los platos en el piso. Todos empezaron a reir.

"Si Dora, pero en tu casa los platos y las tazas son todas de plástico, ¿recuerdas?"

Ginny y Hermione refunfuñaron ante su comentario mientras el resto de las personas se reian.

oOoOoOoOo

Tonks se fue al trabajo esa mañana acompañada por Arthur. Iba a ser un día largo y aburrido. Habían tenido mucho trabajo en los últimos meses. Tonks tenía la sensación de que esto era un castigo de Fudge contra el departamento. El no quería hacer arrestos y redadas porque esto dejaría ver que buscaban magos oscuros. Así que puso a todo el departamento a reescribir viejos reportes.

"Nymphadora" dijo John Dawlish, tirandole un monton de carpetas sobre el escritorio. Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde. "Necesitas revisar esto mientras salimos. Scrimgeour y yo iremos a Azkaban"

Tonks lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Esto la molestaba bastante, pero se sentía aun más molesta porque Dawlish se veía tan creido y feliz cuando le dejaba su trabajo.

"Estoy haciendo lo de la Banshee. ¿No lo puede hacer Proudfoot? El está sentado leyendo El Profeta"

"No, Rufus ya le dio un trabajo. Tienes que ser tu, lo siento" dijo Dawlish, sin sonar nada preocupado. Tonks desvio la mirada a los papeles que le estaban entregando. Estaba tentada a echarlos en la papelera, pero decidió tomarlos y se puso a trabajar en las restricciones y leyes para los Centauros.

oOoOoOoOo

Tonks se frotó los ojos y bostezó ruidosamente. Ahora sí se sentía cansada. Escribió la última línea del párrafo y tiró la pluma. Miró su reloj, pensó que sería la medianoche pero se sorprendió al ver que sólo eran las diez.

Caminó distraidamente al ascensor, y luego se dirigió hacia el Atrio. El Ministerio estaba solo, lo cual era un poco extraño. Normalmente, había muchos magos caminando a esta hora. Aprovechando la tranquilidad que reinaba se sentó en el borde de la fuente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para tirar unas monedas en la fuente. Comenzó a lanzar las monedas intentando darle en la nariz al mago. Pensó que era extraño, no se sentía igual que hace 24 horas cuando estuvo tan cerca de Lupin.

"Nymphadora…" dijo una voz grave detrás de ella.

Tonks se levantó de un salto por el susto y tomó la varita de su bolsillo. Se dio la vuelta, y el instinto la hizo sacar la varita hacia el frente.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La cabeza de Remus Lupin estaba flotando en el aire y lo estaba apuntando con su varita directamente en la garganta. Tonks se sonrió, era exactamente la misma situación de la última vez, solo que en un lugar diferente.

"Tenemos que dejar de saludarnos de esta manera, Nymphadora" dijo Remus sonriéndole, aunque sus ojos continuaban mirando con cautela hacia la varita en su garganta.

"Y tu tienes que dejar de moverte sigilosamente detras de mi. Además, creo que ya te había dicho que no me llamaras Nymphadora!" respondió Tonks con un hondo suspiro, al mismo tiempo que intentaba respirar lentamente para bajar la velocidad a la que latía su corazón, ya que este parecía estar a mil kilómetros por hora. Al calmarse, sus pensamientos volvieron a lo de la mañana. Se sentía nuevamente molesta con él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Además de intentar asustarme!"

"Tengo que hacer mi guardia" dijo él con cautela mientras se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad. "Puedes bajar la varita, Tonks"

"Oh, lo siento" exactamente igual que la otra vez, ella no se había dado cuenta. Después de un momento de silencio, Tonks se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él.

"Bueno, que te diviertas" dijo tajantemente.

"Bien… adiós" dijo Lupin, mostrándose desconcertado y un poco herido.

Tonks caminó unos pasos por las losas humedas, cuando de repente sus pies resbalaron y salió volando por los aires. Un par de brazos la atraparon justo a tiempo. El rostro de Remus Lupin estaba a solo centimetros del de ella; obviamente él había corrido hacia ella cuando la vio cayendo. Por un momento ambos se quedaron quietos, Lupin sosteniéndola mientras la miraba con cara de preocupación y Tonks intentando mostrarse seria y molesta. Lupin la terminó de levantar y le sonrió.

"Las salidas dramaticas son un poco dificiles, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, también me he caído varias veces" dijo él sinceramente.

A pesar de que sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, Tonks se echó a reir. Se sentía muy bien hacerlo con él.

"¿Alguna razón en particular por la cual te gusta acercarte a mi sigilosamente, Remus? Es por mi bello aspecto, por mi encanto natural o por mi perfecta gracia? ¿O es que te gusta hacer los ataque de sorpresa para que de esa manera no pueda huir de ti?" bromeó Tonks.

"Obviamente" admitió él y Tonks le pareció extraño verlo comportarse en forma bromista y sarcástica. "La verdad es que me acerqué porque vi que habia una persona en la fuente y quise acercarme, pero mientras más me acercaba más se parecía a ti, solo que algo diferente. Así que tenía que verificar. Nunca te había visto con el cabello sin los colores brillantes que sueles usar"

"¿Qué?"

Tonks puso cara de concentración e hizo crecer su cabello para poder verlo. Lo tenía en su color natural, castaño oscuro.

"Oh ... esto!. He pasado la tarde escribiendo un monton de reportes y cuando estoy realmente aburrida o cuando estoy dormida, se vuelve a mi color natural"

Sintió el cosquilleo corriendo por el cuero cabelludo e hizo volver el color rosado chicle en su cabello.

"¿No te gusta así?" preguntó Tonks dulcemente.

"No... quiero decir… si me gusta… es solo que… creo que… se ve bien de las dos maneras" respondió Lupin, evitando la mirada de Tonks y dirigiendo la vista hacia la fuente detrás de ella.

Tonks no pudo evitar sonreir al notar que él se estaba sonrojando un poco. Esta era la razón por la cual era tan difícil enojarse con él ya que podía ser completamente honesto y dulce de la manera más frágil.

"Creo que mejor me voy. Debes ir bajando a hacer tu guardia" anunció Tonks.

"Oh. Cierto. Bueno, adiós" dijo Lupin, dándose la vuelta.

Tonks había comenzado a caminar hacia una de las chimeneas cuando Lupin la llamó.

"Espera. ¿No habías prometido que me acompañarías en mi guardia?" preguntó mientras se detenía junto a la entrada del elevador "Me parece que también habías prometido no usar tu varita para amenazarme. No puedes romper las promesas".

Tonks seguía dandole la espalda ... ¿cómo rayos se había olvidado? Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miraba de frente fingiendo que estaba confundida.

"Es verdad. Casi lo olvido. Bueno supongo que si hice una promesa…"

Se dirigió hacia Lupin quien estaba sosteniendo la puerta del elevador esperando por ella. Ambos entraron a éste y se pararon uno al lado del otro, ambos sonriendo cuando este empezó a moverse.

oOoOoOoOo

"No, a nadie le importó" Lupin le sonrió mientras caminaban por el salón de las profecías.

"Entonces nadie estaba preocupado de que un asesino convicto estuviera sentado en la cocina frente a todos ellos?" preguntó Tonks aterrorizada.

"Moody lo revisó bien. Su ojo lo examinó bien por un rato" dijo Lupin mientras doblaban en una esquina. "Molly gritó. Pero la mayoría sabía la verdad porque Dumbledore se las había contado. ¿No te la contaron a ti?"

"Moody me contó todo en camino a la primera reunión. Sin embargo no pude evitar las ganas de arrestarlo" respondió Tonks.

"¿Eso fue cuando caiste sobre el ...?" preguntó Lupin sonriéndole.

"Muy gracioso. La verdad es que era la primera vez que me pasaba" respondió Tonks tranquilamente, intentando mantener la seriedad en su rostro.

Volvieron a hacer otro recorrido por el Departamento. Como solo tenían la capa de invisibilidad de Lupin, ambos tenían que caminar muy pegados debajo de ésta. Después de un rato caminando con el brazo de Lupin sobre sus hombros para poder cubrirse ambos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Tonks pensó que podían haber usado el encantamiento desilusionador, pero tener el brazo de Lupin alrededor de ella la hizo desechar la sugerencia.

Se sentaron juntos frente a las puertas, con las piernas juntas para poder cubrirse bien bajo la capa, conversando como lo habían hecho toda la noche.

"¿Y qué hiciste?" Tonks había tenido la pregunta en su cabeza toda la noche, incluso desde que comenzaron a hablar sobre Sirius.

"¿Cuándo me enteré de que había escapado?" preguntó Lupin mirando hacia sus piernas "No lo sé. Estaba molesto porque…"

"Estabas molesto! Realmente no puedo imaginarme eso" Tonks lo interrumpió.

Lupin levantó una ceja, Tonks rapidamente le sonrió a modo de disculpa. Realmente no pensó que esto pudiera molestarle. Menos mal que Lupin continuó conversando.

"No sé como me sentí realmente. Todo quedó en el pasado de todas maneras. El está de vuelta y… bueno… es todo ¿no?" Lupin miró hacia otro lado y Tonks se dio cuenta de que había ido muy lejos.

Tonks se le quedó viendo, él seguía mirando a otro lado por lo que ella pudo observar bien sus cicatrices. Tonks no lograba entender cómo se las había hecho. Eran unas cicatrices diferentes y estas no le provocaban asco como normalmente le pasaba.

"Me han contado que eras una provocadora de problemas en el colegio" dijo Lupin aún mirando a la distancia.

Tonks suspiró.

"No mucho. Espera, dejame adivinar, Snape fue quien te contó? Fue un accidente de verdad! Estaba apuntando a Michael Roud. Se estaba burlando de mi cabello. Y entonces Snape se atravesó justo en ese momento" tartamudeó Tonks.

Lupin volvió rápidamente la mirada hacia Tonks.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lupin y Tonks pudo ver un pequeño temblor en su boca, como si quisiera reirse "¿Cuál encantamiento era ese?"

"El no te contó… yo pensé que… fue una pequeña tontería… tu sabes" murmuró Tonks mirando hacia otro lado.

Lupin la estaba mirando con impaciencia.

"Por favor…" le suplicó él.

"Okay, está bien" Tonks intento mirarlo sin echarse a reir mientras le contaba "Era un encantamiento para alargar la nariz. Veras, Michael tenía una nariz realmente pequeñita y…"

Lupin empezó a reir. Tonks volvió a mirarlo y empezó a reir también. Pero la risa disminuyó a medida que sus ojos se encontraron. Tonks siempre se había preguntado por qué su cabello era canoso, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano alcanzó un mechón y lo empujó detrás de su oreja. Los ojos de Lupin siguieron su mano, su piel era sorpresivamente suave y luego de mover su cabello, sus dedos se quedaron sobre su rostro por un momento. La mirada de Lupin se dirigió a sus labios, y con mas sutileza de la que Tonks esperaba, él se movió quedando ambos frente a frente. Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez y el aire alrededor de ellos se contuvo.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que un simple segundo contenía una eternidad.

Lentamente sus cuerpos se movieron al mismo tiempo. Lupin extendió su mano y pasó el dedo suavemente a lo largo de su mandibula, su pulgar trazó sus labios con los ojos fijos en ellos, con un detenimiento que Tonks no había visto antes. Sintió que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, ayudados por la mano de Lupin, que estaba descansando en la parte posterior de su cuello. Tonks pasó sus dedos por la parte posterior de la cabeza de Lupin, mientras él bajaba las manos por su espalda y la atrajo hacia él poniéndola sobre sus piernas.

Sus narices se estaban tocando y el corazón de Tonks latía rápidamente. Ahora sentía miedo. Ella se había enfrentado a Banshees y todo tipo de terribles criaturas y personas, pero nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Iba a besar a Remus Lupin; nunca se había imaginado que podía pasar. Tonks quería más que nada cerrar el espacio que había entre sus labios y los de él, pero no podía, sentía que estaba mal precipitar las cosas. Buscó desesperadamente algún tipo de señal. Se movieron con cautela y cuando sintió el leve roce de sus labios contra los de él, una luz brillante con la voz de Sirius inundó el pasillo.

"Harry ha sido atacado por unos Dementores. Regresa al Cuartel"

Ambos miraron hacia el Patronus. Cuando el brillante perro se disolvió, ambos se miraron uno al otro.

Ahí estaban los dos. Tonks aun encima de Lupin, con las manos de él en su espalda y las de ella entre sus cabellos. Habían cruzado un puente sin retorno, y en ese momento, Tonks deseaba mas que nada en el mundo cerrar el espacio entre ambos y poder besarlo.

* * *

**Vaya! Este capitulo lo deja a uno sin respiración, ¿verdad? Y que inoportuno el patronus de Sirius! Tan cerca de besar esos labiooos! OMG... Por cierto ¿ya vieron la ultima foto de ellos? La tengo en mi cuenta de twitter. Parece que en esta pelicula veremos un poco más a esta bella pareja..  
**

**Muchaas Graaacias a: , a naLiitatutii y a Clementina I por sus reviews.. espero tener noticias suyas también en este capitulo! Gracias también a esas otras lectoras que en silencio sé que disfrutan cada capitulo. Gracias a todos y todas por su apoyo.  
**


	8. El Boggart en el cajón del escritorio

**Capítulo 8.- El Boggart en el cajon del escritorio**

Remus Lupin suspiró mientras se colocaba la capa de invisibilidad sobre los hombros. Había pasado un aburrido día en el Caldero Chorreante leyendo El Profeta. Ya era la hora de ir al Ministerio, a la entrada de visitantes. Al salir se dirigió hacia allá y se detuvo frente a la cabina de teléfono e hizo lo acostumbrado: dio un ligero golpe con la varita en su garganta y simuló la voz de Rufus Scrimgeour. Lo había escogido esta vez porque sabía que no regresaría. Lupin, ahora cubierto totalmente con la capa, bajó por la cabina de teléfono. Afortunadamente no había nadie en el Atrio a esas horas.

Lupin salió con rapidez del elevador, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Al pasar la última chimenea vio a una chica sentada al borde de la fuente. Instintivamente empezó a caminar con lentitud. La observo por un instante; estaba lanzando monedas al aire. Parecía que intentaba darle a una de las estatuas. Continúo caminando pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Era pálida, pequeña y llevaba el cabello muy corto y castaño. Lupin nunca la había visto antes pero había algo en ella, en su cuerpo, en sus movimientos que le parecía familiar. Cuando ya se encontraba a cierta distancia la escucho mascullando una canción de las Weird Sisters. Decidió acercarse para verla mejor. Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería porque corría el riesgo de que lo capturaran y dejaría al descubierto toda la operación, pero no podía evitarlo. Pudo ver su cara en forma de corazón y sus chispeantes ojos castaño oscuro; se parecía mucho a Tonks pero no podía ser ella. Lupin sabía que ella no era de las que usaba el cabello castaño ni tampoco de las que se sentaría en los alrededores del Ministerio mostrándose tan aburrida.

La observo un rato más. No podía creer que se pareciera tanto a Tonks. Tenia que verificar. Tenia que saber.

"Nymphadora" susurró mientras se quitaba la capa.

Lupin la vio saltar y sacar su varita. Una vez más estaba en el Ministerio de Magia con una varita apuntando a su garganta. Afortunadamente era la de Tonks y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"Realmente tenemos que dejar de saludarnos de esta manera, Nymphadora" dijo en voz baja.

Lupin la miro esperando una sonrisa de su parte. Pero ella solo entrecerró sus ojos y hablo más claramente.

"Y tu tienes que dejar de moverte sigilosamente detrás de mi. Además, creo que ya te había dicho que no me llamaras Nymphadora!" le dijo Tonks con brusquedad "¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Aparte de intentar asustarme"

Lupin dio un paso atrás. ¿Por qué lo estaba tratando con brusquedad?

"Tengo que hacer mi guardia" tartamudeó mirando la varita. Se veía molesta y lo estaba apuntando con su varita. Tragó en seco. "Puedes bajar la varita, Tonks"

"Oh, lo siento" respondió bajando la varita y se dio la vuelta murmurando algo "Bueno, que te diviertas"

"Bien... Adiós" le contesto Lupin a su vez, frunciendo las cejas.

¿Ella lo sabia? ¿Molly le habría contado que el era un hombre lobo? Había llegado a pensar que empezaban a ser amigos pero ella lo estaba tratando con distancia. Lupin la observó mientras se alejaba. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se iba a caer y aunque ella lo tratara mal, el tenia que ayudarla, tenia que estar a su lado. Lupin la alcanzo a tiempo y la sostuvo por la cintura. Así la mantuvo por un momento y pudo ver que intentaba estar seria. La ayudo a ponerse en pie a la vez que le sonreía, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

"Las salidas dramáticas son un poco difíciles ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, también me he caído varias veces" le dijo Lupin sinceramente.

Entonces ocurrió... una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Tonks. Esto le gustó. Ella se veía como una adolescente traviesa cuando sonreía.

"¿Alguna razón en particular por la cual te gusta acercarte a mi sigilosamente, Remus? Es por mi bello aspecto, por mi encanto natural o por mi perfecta gracia? ¿O es que te gusta hacer los ataque de sorpresa para que de esa manera no pueda huir de ti?" dijo arreglándose la ropa.

"Obviamente" le respondió sonriendo.

Se sentía aliviado de poder bromear con ella. Él le explico la razón por la que se le había acercado. Pero una vez más, ella lo ignoró haciendo que se sintiera confundido. Estaban bromeando, tal como la última vez y todo parecía ir bien pero ella de pronto se dio la vuelta y lo dejó. La observo mientras se alejaba y finalmente se decidió a hacer algo. Sabiendo que si ella respondía negativamente, el se resignaría a aceptar su sospechas de que ella lo estaba evitando.

"Espera" le grito intentando sonar calmado y casual "¿No habías prometido que me acompañarías en mi guardia? Me parece que también habías prometido no usar tu varita para amenazarme. No puedes romper las promesas".

oOoOoOoOo

Ambos se encontraban conversando en el Departamento de Misterios. No habían parado de hablar desde que le había pedido que lo acompañara. Había hablado mas en la ultima hora de lo que había hablado en una semana. Lupin había sugerido que compartieran la capa de invisibilidad y Tonks había aceptado. Así que habían estado separados solo unos centímetros en lo que iba de la noche. Caminaron casi abrazados por el Pasillo de las Profecías y luego se sentaron muy juntos para mantenerse debajo de la capa. Tonks tuvo que pegar sus piernas a las de el. Lupin intentó evitar hablar de Sirius. Así que rápidamente cambio el tema hacia algo que tenían en común: Hogwarts.

"Me han contado que eras una provocadora de problemas en el colegio" pregunto Lupin mirando hacia las piernas de ambos.

Tonks suspiro profundamente.

"No tanto. Espera, déjame adivinar, ¿Snape fue quien te contó? Fue un accidente de verdad! Estaba apuntando a Michael Roud. Se estaba burlando de mi cabello. Y entonces Snape se atravesó justo en ese momento" Tonks tartamudeo

Al escuchar el nombre de Snape levanto la mirada.

"¿Que?" pregunto Lupin intentando no reírse. A pesar de que no le caía tan mal, escuchar historias de otras personas atormentándolo le hacia sentirse un poco mejor. "Cuál encantamiento era ese?"

"El no te contó... yo pensé que... fue una pequeña tontería... tu sabes" murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada.

"No, dime Tonks" le suplicó él "Por favor…"

"Okay, está bien" Tonks dudó por un momento "Era un encantamiento para alargar la nariz. Veras, Michael tenía una nariz realmente pequeñita y…"

Lupin empezó a reír. La risa de Tonks también resonó en sus oídos, entonces bajó la mirada para decir algo pero sus ojos se encontraron. Las risas fueron amainando poco a poco y entonces en silencio, Tonks acerco su mano hacia su frente y le empujó un mechón que tenia sobre sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo él dirigió su mirada hacia sus labios y sabía que ella lo había notado. El se movió quedando frente a ella. El buscó alguna señal, esperando su rechazo mientras levantaba su mano para tocarla, pero no hubo nada. Sintió que era extraño pero quería sentir su piel contra la de él. Deslizó los dedos por su mejilla, con suavidad y sin nervios. Luego los deslizo por sus labios, pensando que lo único que quería era sostener su pálido rostro y besarla. Una ola de pasión le inundó y la tomo por los brazos, poniéndola sobre su regazo.

Había solo unos centímetros de separación entre sus labios. Pero Lupin no lograba cerrar el espacio entre ellos. Ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos y él continuaba esperando la señal. Fue entonces que vio cómo ella cerraba los ojos lentamente y supo al instante que era la señal que estaba esperando. Al sentir el leve roce de sus labios, la voz de Sirius resonó en el pasillo.

"Harry ha sido atacado por los Dementores. Regresa al Cuartel"

Lo primera reacción fue echarse hacia atrás sintiendo pánico, luego comprendió lo que querían decir esas palabras. Harry había sido atacado. Lupin observo al brillante perro desvanecerse. Tonks estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, sus manos la sostenían por la cintura y ella tenía sus manos entre su cabello. Lupin no tenía idea de qué hacer en momentos como ese. No conseguía pensar claramente, su mente continuaba con la idea de besar sus labios, que estaban apenas a centímetros de los suyos. Una parte deseaba ignorar el mensaje y besarla. Pero sabía que no podía.

"Creo que debemos irnos" murmuró Lupin desviando la mirada.

Tonks le sonrió nerviosamente.

"Si… eh… bien… creo que sí" respondió ella.

Lupin se dio cuenta de la decepción en su voz y detestaba que él fuera la causa. Quería pedirle que no se moviera de donde estaba, que se quedara encima de él pero no, no sabiendo que Harry estaba en problemas. El le devolvió la misma sonrisa nerviosa a ella.

"Podemos aparecernos desde aquí" sugirió Lupin.

Era todo muy extraño… estaba teniendo una conversación con Tonks cuando ella todavía se encontraba encima de él. Ella se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y asintió. Era duro tener que alejarse de ella al ver sus brillantes ojos.

oOoOoOoOo

Lupin golpeó con su varita la puerta del Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Esta se abrió luego de escucharse una serie de clicks. Luego entró seguido muy de cerca por Tonks. Cuando alcanzaron el final del vestíbulo, Ojoloco estaba parado en la puerta esperándolo. Caminó rápidamente hacia Lupin y lo pegó a la pared.

"¿Eres Remus Lupin?" gruñó Ojoloco, con ambos ojos enfocados en él.

"Si" respondió Lupin con serenidad. El sabía que esto iba a pasar y por eso estaba preparado.

"¿Qué dejaste para mi en Hogwarts?" preguntó con malhumor, excepto que esta vez, solo tenía un ojo sobre él.

"Un boggart para los de séptimo año, en un cajón del escritorio, con una nota " dijo Lupin.

En este punto esperaba que Ojoloco lo dejara pasar pero éste dio otro paso adelante.

"¿Te siguieron?" gruñó Ojoloco.

"No" contestó Lupin.

"¿Alguien te siguió?" volvió a gruñir Ojoloco.

"No que yo sepa"

"No que tu sepas! Remus estos son tiempos peligrosos. Vigilancia constante! Siempre debes..."

"Déjalo ya Ojoloco. Ya sabes que es él" lo interrumpió Sirius. Finalmente Ojoloco retrocedió un poco, Sirius estaba en la entrada de la sala de comer.

"Estos son tiempos peligrosos Sirius. No es algo gracioso. Si Remus no verifica que... Nymphadora ¿qué haces aquí?"

Lupin contuvo la respiración. No se le había ocurrido que quizás no habían sido convocados todos los miembros de la Orden. Lupin intentaba pensar rápidamente, pero no lograba encontrar una razón para explicar el motivo por el cual estaban juntos durante su guardia.

"Bueno.. yo..." Lupin abrió la boca pero no lograba articular palabras.

"El estaba llegando al Ministerio cuando yo iba saliendo. Nos quedamos conversando sobre algo que me ocurrió en mi ultima guardia y fue cuando apareció el Patronus así que supuse que estaba dirigido para ambos" mintió Tonks brillantemente "Y no me llames Nymphadora, Moody!"

Lupin aguanto las ganas de echarse a reír. Cuando miró a Moody para asegurarse de que le había creído, se dio cuenta de que Sirius lo estaba observando. Este estaba sonriéndole, luego se dio la vuelta, miro a Tonks y volvió a mirarlo soltando una pequeña risa.

oOoOoOoOo

"Entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Lupin al instante de tomar asiento en la mesa.

"Nos llegó una lechuza de la Sra. Figg informándonos que Harry y su primo habían sido atacados por Dementores, pero que Harry había peleado contra ellos. Nos conto que Mundungus había abandonado su guardia, otra vez. Cuando lo agarre con mis manos no lo dejare..." dijo Molly con la mandíbula apretada.

"Arthur apareció por la chimenea y nos informó que el Ministerio ha ordenado la expulsión de Harry por el uso indebido de la magia y que Dumbledore llegó al Ministerio justo después de enterarse del ataque. Eso es lo que sabemos hasta ahora" finalizó Ojoloco.

"¿Por qué los dementores estaban allí?" preguntó Lupin aun confundido.

"No lo sabemos. Yo pienso, y Dumbledore lo cree así también, que es otra señal de que Voldemort..." Moody continuo a pesar del estremecimiento de Molly "está recobrando su poder. Los dementores han dejado de obedecer al Ministerio. Les conté que tu les habías enseñado hacer el patronus, Lupin"

Lupin asintió. Sintió que su pecho se inundaba de un orgullo casi paterno hacia Harry. La voz de Tonks lo trajo de vuelta.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó ella.

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar Arthur entró en la cocina con cara de preocupación, detrás de él entró el resto de los chicos Weasley.

"Dumbledore está en el Ministerio, intentando que le den la oportunidad de una audiencia" dijo Arthur muy rápidamente y Lupin se dio cuenta de que llevaba un papel arrugado entre las manos. "Le envíe una lechuza a Harry cuando Dumbledore llegó. El me ha explicado que su mayor preocupación es que Harry no use la magia ni que deje la casa de sus tíos. Voldemort sabe que Harry está protegido en esa casa, así que su plan debe ser que él salga de ahí"

"Entonces vayamos para allá. Debemos proteger a Harry" dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie.

"No Black. No podemos salir corriendo para allá. Es lo que ellos quieren" gruñó Moody.

"Entonces lo dejaremos ahí como carnada! No voy a sacrificar a Harry! Es mi ahijado, Moody. Vienes conmigo o me largo yo mismo a buscarlo. ¿Acaso no es una de las tareas de la Orden?" gritó Sirius.

"Sirius, no puedes hacerlo. Te arriesgarías a que te atraparan y..." Lupin intentaba razonar con él.

"¡No me importa! ¡No me importa si me atrapan! Si Dumbledore y el resto de ustedes no les importa Harry entonces iré a salvarlo yo mismo!" le gritó Sirius a Lupin.

"Sí me preocupa Sirius" la voz de Dumbledore resonó en la habitación.

Todos miraron alrededor buscándolo, Lupin miró hacia la chimenea donde estaba asomada la cabeza de Dumbledore.

"He logrado que le hagan una vista a Harry. No podían creer que los Dementores estuvieran en ese lugar. Con eso en mente, el caso no va a ser difícil una vez que esto sea probado. Alguien necesita avisarle a Harry. Estoy seguro de que estas de acuerdo, Sirius. Asegúrate de que se mantenga dentro de casa. Mientras tanto, tengo que enviar una carta a alguien. Si Mundungus vuelve al cuartel en los próximos días, manténgalo aquí y avísenme inmediatamente"

Con un pop, desapareció. Sirius miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia la chimenea murmurando algo sobre la prisión y estar atrapado. Arthur le paso el papel arrugado que tenia en sus manos y Sirius lo agarró para escribir una pequeña nota. Lupin intentó apartar la vista de Sirius. No quería que le gritara otra vez. Su mirada se posó en Tonks, quien lo miró a su vez. Con todo lo que había ocurrido, Lupin sintió que lo del beso había pasado muchos días atrás y no diez minutos antes. Sirius salió de la cocina y Molly fue la que habló en esta oportunidad.

"Me cuesta admitirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con Sirius. Harry necesita salir de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible"

El resto de los chicos Weasley empezaron a opinar sobre lo que había comentado su madre pero ésta al darse cuenta los corrió de la habitación. Arthur les dijo que volvería al Ministerio para ver en qué podía ayudar y Moody se fue con él. Tonks y Lupin quedaron solos. Ahora que la reunión había finalizado, Lupin quería más que nada volver a donde había quedado con Tonks, pero su consciencia, la voz de a razón le decía que no podía.

"Está bien Remus. No tienes que sentirte incomodo. Solo fue un accidente. Fue algo del momento, sabes" dijo Tonks con seriedad.

"No, no es eso lo que... estaba pensando que..." tartamudeo Lupin.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Con lo de la Orden y trabajando juntos, quizás es mejor así" dijo Tonks, estirando su mano y sonriéndole nerviosamente. "¿Amigos?"

Lupin quedó sorprendido por un momento. Ella lo estaba rechazando. Lo rechazaba antes de siquiera haber empezado. El había pensado que algo importante había pasado en el Ministerio. Aunque cuando pensaba en Tonks, era de un modo amistoso. Pero… ¿se puede pensar en besar a alguien y aun así querer mantenerse como amigos? Lupin nunca había imaginado que esto podía ser tan difícil. Pero ahora estaba claro de que Tonks no pensaba igual. Ella no quería estar cerca de él, estaba evitándolo nuevamente.

"Amigos" le prometió Lupin estrechando la mano de Tonks.

Por unos segundos le pareció ver que el cabello de Tonks había cambiado de color. Pero al mirar otra vez, lo tenía rosa chicle.

* * *

**Oooh! Espero no dejarlas tristes, pero acaso no les ha gustado esta versión de Lupin?.. esto es para que a uno se le caiga la baba por él... vayan preparando los baberos para los próximos capítulos! :P De verdad soy una fan de este personaje y no sé si tienen la misma idea pero me encanta que haya sido David Thewlis quien lo interprete en las películas, no es un tipo guapo pero tiene algo en su mirada que me encanta… Otro que me encanta es Sirius Black y por supuesto a quien lo interpreta, el talentoso Gary Oldman..  
**

**Gracias inmensas a mi querida Sisa Lupin por seguirme también en esta aventura, eres super-especial! Y gracias también a Flor440 y Twilight-Hp93 por sus reviews y agregarme a sus favoritos.**

**Saludos y mil besos para todas, cuidense mucho y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!  
**


	9. Una decisión confusa

**Capítulo 9.- Una decisión confusa  
**

Desde el momento en que el patronus desapareció, Tonks supo que lo que había sucedido no pasaria a la ligera. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en la mañana que al final del dia estaria sobre las piernas de Remus Lupin, ella se habria reido muchisimo. Sin embargo, habían estado a punto de besarse. El dilema al que ahora se enfrentaba era qué harían después de lo que casi había sucedido. Ahora, mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place, Tonks entendió que uno de los dos tenia que tomar una decisión. Dado que Lupin apenas le habia dirigido la palabra desde que habian salido del Ministerio, ella supo cuál sería su decisión. Tonks se mantuvo detrás de Lupin mientras Ojoloco lo interrogaba. Se apoyó contra la pared mirando de reojo al paragüero. Luego escuchó otra voz y se movió para ver de quién se trataba. Sirius estaba mirando con enojo a Ojoloco y a Lupin pero su rostro se suavizó al notar la presencia de Tonks. Fue entonces que Moody se dio cuenta de ella.

"Nymphadora ¿Qué haces aqui?" le preguntó Moody con un gruñido.

Tonks miró a Lupin, pero él parecía haberse quedado sin habla porque abría y cerraba la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna. Afortunadamente Tonks tenía una habilidad para pensar rapidamente en situaciones extremas. Mentir para salir del problema era otro de sus dones. Mientras Lupin intentaba hablar, ella salió en su auxilio.

"El estaba llegando al Ministerio cuando yo iba saliendo. Nos quedamos conversando sobre algo que me ocurrió en mi ultima guardia y fue cuando apareció el Patronus así que supuse que estaba dirigido para ambos" mintió Tonks brillantemente "Y no me llames Nymphadora, Moody!"

Sirius sonrió divertido a ambos, obviamente no habia sido tan buena para que él se comiera el cuento. Luego de que Moody le explicó que había contactado a pocos miembros porque todo debia hacerse rapidamente, la invitó a unirse a la reunión en la cocina. Aunque ella aun no conocía a Harry no podia evitar sentirse preocupada también. Dumbledore siempre se había ocupado de la seguridad y protección de Harry. El era la unica esperanza, lo repetia siempre. Tonks intentaba no perderse en la historia y ocuparse de lo que habia qué hacer, pero no quería apartar su mirada de Lupin. Pudo notar que él hablaba con la voz temblorosa y miraba con nerviosismo. El se estremecio ligeramente cuando Sirius le gritó y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella buscando consuelo.

Tonks supo en ese momento lo que iba a pasar. Ella queria sacarselo de la cabeza. No queria escucharle decir que no estaba interesado en ella, aunque se lo dijera de forma educada. Arthur Weasley entró a la cocina con cara de preocupación y Tonks dejó a un lado sus pensamientos. Le sonrió a Ginny mientras esta iba pasanddo detrás de su padre pero ella no le sonrió. Se veía tan preocupada como Sirius y Lupin. Ron y Hermione parecian enfermos. Sirius salto de su silla y empezó a gritarles a todos y antes de poder hacer algo, la voz de Dumbledore retumbó en toda la cocina. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que tenían que proteger a Harry y fue cuando Tonks entendio lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que protegerse. Tenia que hacer lo mismo que intentaban hacer con Harry, no podía permitir que se supiera la verdad.

Ginny y el resto de los Weasley abandonaron la cocina junto a su padre y Ojoloco. Tonks apenas podia creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba un poco de acuerdo con Sirius acerca de ir a rescatar a Harry inmediatamente, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que Dumbledore tenia sus razones. Tonks desvio la vista hacia Lupin. Era una situacion extraña sabiendo que unos minutos antes habia estado sobre él y ahora se estaban mirando el uno al otro desde ambos extremos de la gran mesa. Tonks sabia que por la forma en que la estaba mirando, él estaba buscando la forma de decirle de un modo respetuoso que no estaba interesado en ella. Por eso decidio tomar la iniciativa, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedia que saltara sobre él y de que su mente le gritaba que no hiciera lo que iba a hacer.

Tonks sonrió al escucharlo tartamudear.

"Está bien Remus. No tienes que sentirte incomodo. Solo fue un accidente. Fue algo del momento, sabes" dijo Tonks.

Lupin la miró con la boca entreabierta. La mirada de preocupación

"No, no es eso lo que... estaba pensando que..." tartamudeo Lupin.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Con lo de la Orden y trabajando juntos, quizás es mejor así" dijo Tonks, estirando su mano y sonriéndole nerviosamente. "¿Amigos?"

Ahi estaba la prueba de su rechazo aunque el no lo dijera claramente.

"Está bien. Lo entiendo" lo interrumpio Tonks rapidamente, extendiendole la mano y sonriendole nerviosamente. "¿Amigos?".

Por un segundo Lupin no se movió. Tonks pensó por un momento que se habia equivocado, que quizás él sí queria estar con ella. Pero una sonrisa timida se formó en la cara de Lupin. Ella no se habia equivocado, a pesar de lo deprimente que esto fuera.

"Amigos" dijo Lupin, tomando su mano firmemente.

Tonks sintió el acostumbrado escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, que ya lo había empezado a asociar cuando Lupin la tocaba. Luego, concentró toda su energía en su cabello. Era bastante dificil no sonrojarse cuando Lupin la tocaba. Sintió un hormigueo en su cuero cabelludo por pocos segundos y la boca de Lupin se entreabrió como si fuera a decir algo. Tonks no iba a permitir que él supiera que esto no era lo que ella quería. El miró un instante su cabellera y luego se separaron siguiendo cada uno su camino.

oOoOoOoOo

Los siguientes dos días Tonks se la pasó en Grimmauld Place. La mañana después del ataque de los Dementores, Tonks y Molly estuvieron curando las heridas de Ron, Hermione y Sirius luego de que Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, les había picado las manos en repetidas ocasiones. Tonks estaba terminando de poner Dictamo sobre las manos de Hermione cuando Lupin entró en la habitación sosteniendo un pergamino en sus manos.

"Dumbledore ha enviado una lechuza. Quiere que empecemos a organizar el rescate de Harry" dijo Lupin poniendo el pergamino sobre la mesa.

Ron se la arrebató con rapidez y la leyó.

"¿Finalmente podemos ir a buscarlo?" dijo Ron, sonriendo mientras miraba a su madre.

"Tu no vas a ningún lado, Ronald Weasley" le contestó Molly en voz alta.

Sirius salió de las sombras y se detuvo en la puerta.

"Es apropiado decir _finalmente_" dijo gruñendo.

"Sirius, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Dumbledore. Es por el bien de Harry" dijo Molly.

"Bien, todo sea por su bienestar. No importa cómo se sienta, siempre que lo tengamos a salvo. Sé exactamente cómo se siente Harry. Ustedes lo han encerrado, ¿qué pueden esperar?" le refutó Sirius.

"Sirius, yo también quiero tener a Harry aquí. Su familia es despreciable. No tienes idea de cómo me siento..." el rostro de Molly se enrojeció.

"Exacto, no tengo idea de como te sientes. Pero nadie sabe cómo me siento yo, ni cómo se siente él. Conozco bien a Harry y sé que esto no es lo que él quiere. Si no fuera por él, ninguno de nosotros estaría aqui. El merece más. No se le puede apartar. No es un niño!" le contestó alzando un poco la voz.

Tonks pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, parecía que hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad para discutir con alguien.

"Yo sé cómo la está pasando. Es por eso que no tiene que saberlo todo. Es lo que dijo Dumbledore y por una vez estoy completamente de acuerdo" dijo Molly tratando de no gritar.

"¿Así que entonces vamos a ocultarlo del mundo? Bueno eso parece un plan brillante. De esa manera cuando Voldemort venga por él, va a ser una sorpresa. El no es tu hijo, ni el de Dumbledore, para protegerlo. Comienzas a parecerte a Fudge! No podemos..." dijo Sirius

"El no es un niño Sirius, pero son las ordenes de Dumbledore" lo interrumpió Lupin. Tonks no hubiera creido que fuera él quien hablaba si no hubiera visto su boca moverse. "No estamos aqui para discutir sobre esto, estamos aqui para empezar a planificar la busqueda de Harry. Molly sé que te preocupas por él pero muchas veces tenemos que hacer, o escuchar cosas, que no queremos"

Lupin miró a Tonks, era la primera vez desde la noche que estuvieron juntos en el Ministerio, luego suspiró y tomó asiento. Sirius hizo lo mismo, mirando enojado hacia la chimenea. Molly le echó casi toda la botella de Dictamo a Ron sobre el sueter mientras miraba a Sirius con preocupación. Tonks no entendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso Lupin estaba haciendo referencia a lo que hablaron la última vez?

oOoOoOoOo

Esa noche Tonks se quedó a cenar. Lupin desapareció tan pronto como se pusieron de acuerdo en convocar a toda la Orden para la próxima reunión. Tonks tuvo la impresión de que él la estaba evitando nuevamente. Mientras todos se sentaban alrededor de la chimenea luego de una gran cena, Tonks le ofreció su ayuda a Molly para preparar el té.

"No, tranquila, está bien querida. Quedate junto al fuego que yo me encargaré" dijo Molly rapidamente mientras Tonks intentaba tomar la bandeja.

Tomó asiento y miró a Crookshanks jugando con algo parecido a una Oreja Extensible.

"Hey Gin. ¿Eso es lo que estoy pensando que es?" susurró a Ginny que estaba sentada junto a ella.

"¿Qué? Oh si, mamá atrapó a Fred y a George con las Orejas cuando estaban espiando en la última reunión. Ella se enojó bastante y los hizo que botaran todas las que tenían" dijo Ginny tranquilamente.

"Que malo! Realmente son brillantes!" suspiró Tonks.

"Tranquila, Fred y George guardaron algunas. Se las arreglaron para esconder algunas en ciertos lugares de la casa cuando mamá los regañó. Lupin le dijo a Fred que había encontrado varias en el guardaropa del cuarto donde él duerme" dijo Ginny sonriendole a Tonks.

Tonks desvío la mirada. Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco al escuchar el nombre de Lupin. A pesar de que solo había pasado un día, sintió que había ocurrido un gran cambio en su relación con él. Ella quería mas que nada verlo sonriendole timidamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Te gusta? ¿verdad?" susurró Ginny.

"¿Qué?" preguntó alarmada Tonks.

_Merlin! No es tan obvio, ¿cierto?_

"Lupin. ¿Ustedes ya son amigos y se llevan bien?" preguntó Ginny de manera totalmente inocente.

"Oh si, claro que somos amigos" contestó Tonks intentando sonar tranquila.

"El fue un gran profesor. Por cierto, Tonks..." susurró Ginny con más franqueza en su voz.

"Si..." murmuró Tonks, intentando prestar atención mientras dejaba a un lado la imagen de lo sucedido con Lupin en el Ministerio.

"¿Harry va a estar bien? Quiero decir, después de lo que dijo Sirius acerca de él y Voldemort, yo..." Ginny estaba realmente seria.

Tonks la miró a los ojos y ella inmediatamente dejó de hablar. Inmediatamente entendió por qué Ginny se veía tan preocupada como el resto de los miembros de la Orden ese día.

"Claro que va a estar bien. No prestes atención a lo que ha dicho Sirius; el sólo exageró un poco. Pronto iremos a buscar a Harry, no te preocupes". Tonks le sonrió y Ginny suspiró aliviada. "Hey Gin, ¿acaso te gusta Harry?"

Tonks aguantó las ganas de reir al ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Ginny.

"¡No! Bueno, no realmente. Quiero decir, no tanto. Hermione y yo hemos conversado sobre eso. Fue un tonto enamoramiento. Me he portado como una tonta. Ni siquiera podía dirigirle la palabra. Además ahora estoy saliendo con alguien más" dijo Ginny.

"Ron y Hermione... ¿ellos sí son novios?" preguntó Tonks, extrañada de que Molly no pusiera objeciones a que Ron tuviera su novia todo el verano.

"Si. Todos lo saben, excepto ellos mismos" se rió Ginny.

Tonks rió con ella. Hablar de parejas y enamoramientos hizo que extrañara a cierta persona, aunque le costara admitirlo. Ella se quedó mirando hacia el fuego que ya se iba apagando pensando qué tipo de misión lo podía tener tan ocupado.

* * *

**Estoy encantada de tener más seguidoras de esta historia. ****Igualmente me alegra muchisimo cuando me escriben. No dejen de hacerlo!  
**


	10. El Departamento de Transportes Magicos

**Capítulo 10.- El Departamento de Transportes Magicos  
**

Remus Lupin abrió la puerta de su cuarto en Grimmauld Place y se adentró en él rapidamente sentandose en su cama. Puso la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró profundamente. Cada día era mas dificil tratar con Sirius. No solo porque parecía querer pelear con todos en la casa sino que también estallaba contra él. El otro problema era Nymphadora Tonks. Desde que ella le había dicho que podían ser solo amigos, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, sin importar lo que hiciera. En todo lo que pensaba cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación, era en sus labios. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de controlarse si volvían a estar solos. Y si ella habia entendido lo que Snape le había dicho a Sirius. ¿Ella se alejaría de él como lo habían hecho los demás?. Se echó sobre la cama. Luego de unos minutos, escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente, se sentó y vió a Tonks parada en el umbral de la puerta. Inmediatamente se puso en pie.

"Lupin, es por esto que estás precoupado... es solo que... no puedo creer que tu... Yo..." tartamudeo Tonks mientras entraba a la habitación.

Lupin la miró fijamente. Le gustó saber que él tenía ese efecto en ella que la hacia tartamudear. Pero aparte de eso, no podía evitar la inmensa necesidad que crecía dentro de él de tomarla entre sus brazos y acariciar cada centimetro de su cuerpo. Quería recorrer con sus largos dedos toda su delicada piel. Provocarla hasta lograr que su cabello fuera de un rojo intenso. Sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar; no debía volver a estar en una habitación a solas con ella, no si estaba tan cerca oliendo su esencia.

Dio unos pasos y se detuvo frente a ella. Tonks abría y cerraba la boca, murmurando cosas como "no se puede" y "no se debe". Lupin la miró a los ojos. Adelantó unos pasos mientras ella retrocedia otro. Parecía que tenía miedo, y de algun modo, supo que no era miedo de él sino de lo que esto podía significar. Lentamente acercó su mano hacia ella, acarició suavemente su mejilla, temiendo que ella empezara a reirse o que convirtiera el momento en alguna broma como siempre lo hacia, pero no lo hizo. Apartó la mano y la pasó maniaticamente por su cabello al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. No lo podía creer, también tenía miedo. El quería tomarla entre sus brazos pero había algo que se lo impedía. Tonks levantó la vista, y suspiró también. Pero su suspiro no era de frustación como el de él, sino de resignación. Ella se resignaba a lo que estuvo a punto de pasar con él. Sus miradas se encontraron y después de un momento, sus labios se encontraron con una pasión tan feroz, que la empujó contra la puerta. Lupin sentía que todo su mundo había sufrido un cambio. Su estomago tembló de un modo incontrolable, pero extrañamente placentero.

Ella entrelazó los dedos entre sus cabellos y él la rodeó por la cintura, atrayendola aun más hacia él. Nunca había besado a alguien de esta manera. No hubo necesidad de profundizar más el beso, porque este no había empezado de forma sutil. Lupin la levantó y la llevó hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla. Sus cuerpos se movian como si estuvieran sincronizados. Parecía un maravilloso accidente que sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección. Había tal rapidez y fuerza en sus movimientos que se podía creer que estaban siendo agresivos. Pero no lo estaban siendo. El nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones y le parecía que su piel ardía por donde ella pasaba sus manos.

Ambos se detuvieron por un segundo y se miraron el uno al otro. El volvió a deslizar sus dedos ligeramente por su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas y mirando intensamente sus brillantes ojos castaños. Lupin deslizó con calma la camisa de las Weird Sister por su cabeza. Ella mientras tanto desabotonó su camisa, dejandola abierta y dejando ver las cicatrices que marcaban su pecho y su abdomen.

"_Remus"_ Tonks susurró y gimió en su oido.

Casi se quedó sin respiración al escucharla suspirar su nombre. Ella se mordió el labio y él se quedó observandolos, era como vivir sin aire cuando éstos no estaban sobre los de él. Quería volver a sentirlos y cumplió su deseo de una vez, sus lenguas comenzaron a explorar en la boca del otro con la misma pasión de antes. Las manos de Tonks recorrian su espalda, sus dedos se clavaron suavemente en su piel. El cuerpo de Lupin se estremeció al mirarla. Inició un recorrido con los labios por todo su cuello mientras ella suspiraba de placer. Lupin no se podía contener por mas tiempo. Sus labios buscaron los de ella nuevamente mientras sus manos se movian hacia sus caderas, tocando su piel, recorriendola y viendo cómo ésta se erizaba en su vientre y cerca de una pequeña cicatriz a un lado de su ombligo. Las manos de Tonks se movian ansiosamente en los pantalones de Lupin, removiendo la correa y desabotonandolos. Lupin estaba comenzando a tirar hacia abajo sus pantalones cuando un golpe fuerte lo hizo sentarse rapidamente.

"¿Escuchaste la manera en que me habló?. Ese Quejicus. Es un estupido" gruñó Sirius.

Lupin parpadeó un par de veces. Aun estaba en su habitación, pero Tonks no estaba debajo de él. Con un resoplido, se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando... otra vez con ella.

oOoOoOoOo

"¿Qué derechos tiene ese grasiento idota de hablarme así. ¿Soy un inutil? Solo porque Dumbledore le haya pedido que se integrara al circulo de Voldemort, no significa que sea un maldito dios! ¿Y yo qué estoy haciendo? ... ¿Estabas durmiendo?" dijo Sirius, viendo que Lupin lucia irritadoy confuso.

"No, solo estaba... Escucha, él solo está intentando provocarte Sirius" murmuró Lupin mientras se recostaba nuevamente cerrando los ojos e intentando revivir su sueño.

Lupin suspiró. Se había quedado dormido. Sirius comenzo a despotricar de Snape mientras Lupin intentaba esconder un bostezo. Estaba muy cansado. Dumbledore le había pedido que empezara a hacer contacto con los hombres lobo para intentar convencerlos de que se pasaran a su lado. Por esta razón había pasado la noche en el Caldero Chorreante esperando encontrarse con alguno de ellos, ya que estos acostumbraban a ir a tomarse un trag en ese lugar.

"Yo estoy ayudando! Solo porque Dumbledore no me deje salir de este lugar no signfica que no este ayudando. Snape no colaboró en nada cuando estabamos planeando como rescatar a Harry. Tu y yo sabemos bien qué hacer, pero de alguna manera Snape se siente orgulloso porque esta espiando a Voldemort. Eso realmente no cuenta como una misión para él, porque está encantado con la tarea" dijo Sirius con desprecio.

Lupin volvió a sus pensamientos de unos pocos minutos antes.

oOoOoOoOo

Lupin había venido directamente desde el Caldero Chorreante aquella mañana y consiguió a todos los de la Orden reunidos en el comedor, el unico lugar donde todos podían acomodarse. Kingsley, bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore, estuvo vigilando en el Departamentos de Transportes Mágicos del Ministerio. Inicialmente habían pensado en reclutar miembros en ese departamento y asi poder tener ojos y oidos en esos lugares. Como no lo habían logrado, el día anterior Kingsley se había dedicado a observar si podían utilizar alguna forma de trasladar a Harry con seguridad y sin ser rastreados. Pero en su reporte de ese día les explicó que esto no sería posible porque todos los medios para llegar y salir de Privet Drive estaban siendo vigilados de manera constante desde lo ocurrido con Harry. Cuando surgio la idea de utilizar el transporte muggle, Ojoloco inmediatamente la desechó. Empezó con una diatriba interminable acerca de todas las debilidades sobre la seguridad muggle y argumentando que los mortifagos probablemente estarían vigilando. Lupin pudo notar que casi todos los que se encontraban ahi empezaron a voltear los ojos. La escoba fue la utlima sugerencia y tanto Lupin como Sirius se encargaron de hablar sobre lo bien que volaba Harry. Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape llegaron una hora después. Dumbledore quería que más de una persona acompañara a Harry. Lupin y Kingsley rapidamente se ofrecieron como voluntarios. Diggle, Doge, Podmore y Hestia Jones también se les unieron. Lupin supuso que Dumbledore no iba agregar a más nadie porque serían demasiado notorios, pero Dumbledore no pronunció palabra alguna. Simplemente cruzó las manos y sonrió serenamente mientras observaba al grupo.

"Está bien, iré tambien" gruñó Ojoloco.

Cuando Lupin pensó que empezarían a planificar la nueva misión, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

"Nymphadora, ¿te gustaría ser parte de esta misión?. Todavía se puede agregar uno más. Siempre he tenido la idea de que los numeros pares nunca han trabajado a mi favor"

Lupin dirigió la mirada hacia Tonks. Hoy tenía el cabello de un color turquesa palido y llevaba puesta una camiseta de las Weird Sister. Parecia un poco contrariada y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Lupin había intentado no enfocar su atención en ella, y mucho menos despues de que ella le había dicho que podian ser solo amigos. No era su rechazo lo que le hacia ignorarla, sino el hecho de que mientras más cerca estaba de ella, más sentía que le gustaba. Asi que había decidido estar lo menos posible cerca de su presencia para evitar pensar en ella de un modo que no fuera el amistoso. El problema era que cada vez que se quedaba dormido, él soñaba con ella.

"Eeh... si por supuesto. Disculpeme, es que supuse que había suficientes voluntarios" murmuró Tonks.

La reunión continuó y el deseo de Lupin de ignorar a Tonks no se cumplió. Cuando Sirius y Arthur preguntaron en voz alta cómo iban a lograr sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos, Tonks fue quien dio la respuesta.

"Bueno, podemos hacer que se vayan de ahí. Mi padre es capaz de abandonar la casa solo por ir a buscar pescado y papas fritas, aunque esto le haga daño. Es una comida muggle" Explicó al ver las expresiones de confusión de quienes la estaban mirando. "Solo tenemos que encontrar la manera para que ellos salgan de la casa"

Esto inicio una nueva ronda de discusiones y casi una hora antes de que se diera por terminada la reunión, Arthur Weasley y Dumbledore quienes eran los que más sabían más de los Dursley, fueron los que tomaron la palabra. Luego algunos se fueron, dando a entender que volverían en la noche para otra reunión con el fin de afinar los ultimos detalles del plan. Lupin se mantuvo en su puesto mientras los demás se iban, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo dejar de observar a Tonks, quien se encontraba conversando y riendo con Ginny y Bill. Le hubiera gustado unirse a ellos, su risa era cálida y acogedora. Había pasado solo un dia pero él extrañaba el modo en que esto lo hacia sentir. Pero él no podía imponerle su presencia si ella no lo quería. Lupin estaba tan concentrado observando a Tonks que no se había dado cuenta de que Snape y Sirius estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa mirandose el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido.

"¿No te apetece arriesgar tu precioso cuello por la Orden esta vez, Black?" dijo Snape en un susurro y sonriendo con satisfacción.

"¿Qué?" estalló Sirius.

"Bueno, no te has ofrecido para ayudar. ¿Te estás dando por vencido? Al fin te has dado cuenta de que eres un completo inutil?" dijo Snape, disfrutando cada palabra que decía.

"¿Acaso tu ofreciste tu anormal y gigante nariz por Harry? Es lo suficientemente inmensa para esconderlo en ella" gruñó Sirius al tiempo que se reía.

"Te sientes valiente dentro de tu pequeño escondite, ¿no es así, Black? Serás capaz de enfrentar al mundo como un hombre o es que te hace feliz mostrarnos tu cobardia a todos nosotros" le soltó Snape.

"Pegajoso y pedazo grasiento de..." gritó Sirius mientras apuntaba con su varita a Snape.

"Sirius! No!" dijo Lupin con voz severa.

"Callate Remus. Esto no tiene que ver contigo" le respondió Sirius.

"Problemas en el paraiso. Mirense ustedes dos, peleandose como una pareja de viejos casados. Por supuesto que estas satisfecho escondiendote Black, te pasas la vida escondiendote detras de los demás. No te atreves a pelear a menos que tengas a tu apreciado Potter o a tu hombre lobo desaliñado junto a ti" dijo Snape, curvando sus labios mientras se defendia con su varita "Solo dame la oportunidad, Oh! como me encantaría"

Lupin apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sirius se lanzó hacia Snape y Lupin lo agarró por la tunica, echandolo hacia atrás.

"Eres más cobarde de lo que pensé" contestó Snape maliciosamente y mirando a Lupin también.

"Sueltame, Remus. SUELTAME!" gritó Sirius, mientras pateaba y luchaba por soltarse de Lupin para intentar agarrar a Snape.

Un grito mas fuerte le indicó a Lupin que la madre de Sirius se había despertado.

"Patetico. Algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas importantes que atender para la Orden" dijo Snape en voz alta mientras se arreglaba la tunica.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ginny, Bill, Tonks y Arthur miraban conmocionados tanto a Sirius como a Lupin. Sirius logró soltarse y se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Lupin.

"No tienes por qué protegerme, Remus! De acuerdo con Snape debo empezar a pelear mis propias batallas" le soltó Sirius a Lupin "Mantente fuera de esto"

Sirius salió de la cocina y su voz sonaba como si estuviera gritando dentro del comedor.

"CALLATE! MISERABLE Y MALDITA BRUJA!"

Luego no se escuchó nada. Arthur se volvió hacia Ginny.

"Eh, no vayas a decir a tu madre que oiste eso"

Lupin se puso en pie, sintiendo que todos lo estaban observando, ni siquiera miró a Tonks porque también podía sentir su mirada fija sobre él. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y luego subió a su habitación.

* * *

**Espero hayan tenido unas lindas navidades y que este año venga con mucho amor para todos y todas. Entenderan que por las fiestas no pude sentarme a escribir. Pero aqui estoy nuevamente!  
**

**No se olviden dejar sus reviews.. siempre me alegra leer sus opiniones..  
**


End file.
